A Truth Not To Be Revealed
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: //SasuSaku// "Come on, Sasuke, we can’t keep this a secret forever. It’s been seven months that we’ve been hiding this." “Not yet.” Perhaps the world would know of their relationship soon.
1. Secrecy

_Alright, here's a new story! I got this idea while watching star wars 2 and 3. You know, since Anakin and Padme have a secret relationship? Yeah, well that's how I got the idea of it. I know, I know, such an unoriginal idea, but hey, I don't care :P I really like the idea of them having a secret relationship, and I wanna try that out. :D_

_This is not the original storyline of Naruto, by the way. Sasuke will be a little OOC. Really not that much, though. I think. xD_

**Disclaimer**_: NOO DAMNIT I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

_

–

**A Truth Not To Be Revealed**

_by_** CommitedToKiba**

–

* * *

It was getting irritating.

Irritating, and _maybe_ a little hard.

Their opponents were much stronger than they had both estimated, and it was a shock—Well Naruto not so much, but for Sasuke? He was usually never wrong about his calculations. But it was nothing to really worry about, that he knew, because no matter how much stronger these opponents apparently were, they could not defeat two extremely experienced, cunning, genius-like, fast and strong ANBU'S such as them. Well okay, Sasuke was obviously the only actual genius there, but Naruto had, too, learned how to use his brain in missions.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto made an unbeatable team.

"Oi, Sasuke, how are you hanging in there?" he heard the knuckleheaded blonde call to him, no doubt probably grinning, although he wouldn't know because he kept his eyes on the man he was fighting. He grunted, smirking a bit, but landed a loud and hard hit on the tall jounin enemy, finally knocking him out, and then he turned, pacing towards the enemy Naruto was handling. He took his Kusanagi out of the case, slicing right through a ninja who had not noticed him in time, and as the enemy fell down, Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. "Hn. I think I'm doing just fine." he finally replied, smirking wider. Naruto laughed, and then grinned in return.

"Come on, teme. We better get this stupid scroll back before they send any more annoying reinforcements."

Sasuke shrugged, placing his beloved katana back in its container before he turned, rubbing the back of his neck lightly while he dragged out a long sigh. "Finally, I was started to get annoyed with this stupid mission." he growled under his breath, infusing chakra in his feet as he prepared to launch at full speed towards the path that would lead them home. Naruto followed without any complaints, because he was just as eager to get home as Sasuke was, but it didn't help him from talking to his best friend anyway. "Oi, teme, I always wondered… why are you so rushed into getting back to the village when you don't even have anyone to return to?" he asked in a confused tone, earning him a hot glare.

Well there, at least it was out. Naruto had actually been wondering about that it had been a few months.

"I have plenty of people to return to." Sasuke retorted, scowling at his best friend. Naruto laughed, and then grinned cunningly. "I meant other than those you know, Sasuke. Like, I'm talking about a girlfriend here. Or boyfriend for all I know." The last part didn't go unheard by Sasuke, whose head had shot in the direction of the blonde to give him the deadliest glare he's ever seen—something that made Naruto laugh again. "Well hey! You never showed any interest in any girl! I'm just saying, you know?" he explained, refraining himself from laughing even more as the features of the lone Uchiha darkened all the more

"Have you even ever gotten laid?" Naruto suddenly asked, out of the blue.

Sasuke, completely taken aback from the question, raised his eyebrows. "What kind of question is that?" he scowled, a frown creasing his perfectly defined features. Naruto shrugged, and then grinned playfully. "Just a question. Like, you're twenty one, teme. I've never even seen you with a girl." he stated seriously. Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes. "Doesn't mean I haven't gotten laid. For all you know I could be having one night stands." But a sharp hit in the shoulder is what woke him from his apathetic state, and switched him to an irritated one. "What the hell was that for?!" he barked, rubbing the spot radiating with waves of pain. To his surprise, Naruto was glaring sharply. "I swear to Kami, Sasuke, if ever you _are_ having one night stands only, I'm giving you the bloodiest beating of life. A girl's feelings aren't to be played around with."

Sasuke scoffed, and then shook his head. "I didn't even say I had one night stands. It was a freaking example." he growled thickly, icily glaring at him. "And for your information, I am involved with someone." he muttered, not meant for Naruto to hear, slowing down as they were close to the gates of the village. He heard a gasp, knowing that he heard it anyways, and he rolled his eyes, sighing. "WHAT?! WITH WHO?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, nearly breaking Sasuke's eardrums. "Shut the hell up, Naruto! You're gonna make my ears bleed!" he hissed, groaning in annoyance and pain.

Naruto did so immediately, but his excitement didn't die down. "Honestly teme, who is she? and moreover, how long has this been going on?" Sasuke groaned in annoyance again, rubbing his temples soothingly, but then came to a halt as they reached the gates. "Look, Naruto, it's none of your business. And I'd rather you not tell anyone. You know how rumors spread. It's annoying as hell." he muttered, putting a hand on the closed doors to open them. But he was stopped by a wrist gripping his tightly. "Fine, I'll respect that. But answer me this one question if you don't want to tell me who she is: how long has this been going on?"

Sasuke stayed quiet, for a moment, staring at the green wooden doors as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Then he sighed, and removed his hand from Naruto's grip, turning to look at him. "A little bit more than half a year." he muttered, his eyes warningly pressing onto his. "Now shut up and don't tell anyone about this." he hissed, pushing the doors open without waiting for Naruto's promise to his statement.

He should have, although, because nothing held Naruto back from telling everyone now.

* * *

oh, you **opened** my eyes…

…and **showed** me how life _should be_.

* * *

"Another successful mission, as expected of you, Uchiha Sasuke. You have impressed me a lot lately by coming back from such dangerous missions untouched. I don't even see a single scratch on you after this one, and I was so deeply sure you would have. Have you seen Sakura already?"

Sasuke shook his head at the Hokage, humming in negation. "Haruno Sakura has been much too busy lately. It's impossible to get a hold of her." And he spoke truth, because he had not seen the pink haired girl in a week, almost.

"Ah, yes. She's been asked a lot around the hospital lately. And talking about Sakura, she said she wanted to have a word with you. Is it possible to fit a small meeting with her in your busy schedule?" Tsunade asked, her eyes so sharp as they looked at him as if forcing him to say yes. But he needed no such pressuring eyes to agree to her proposition, since he actually had plenty of time to waste before his next mission came along. He smirked lightly, shrugging lightly instead of fully agreeing, which was obviously satisfying for Tsunade, seeing as she huffed in triumph and smirked as well.

"Very well, we'll discuss your missions later. Or if you want, maybe we can discuss them now. It would hold me back from all the paperwork I have to do."

Sasuke huffed in amusement, but shook his head. "I have other errands to attend to. Now if you'll excuse me." he muttered, nodding once at the Hokage who nodded in return, swatting her hand away at the Uchiha to shoo him. Sasuke smirked, and turned, running a hand through his hair as he rounded a corner, stopping as he noticed the stairway that led to the rooftop of the Hokage tower. Shrugging, he made his way towards the stairs, and then climbed them up, but as he reached the top and that he opened the door, the view he caught surprised him.

"…Sakura?" the raven haired ANBU questioned, closing the door behind him. The girl whipped around quickly, gasping in surprise, but as her eyes landed on him, a huge grin appeared on her lips. "Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, turning around fully to run to him. Sasuke found himself unable to hold back the small smile as he watched her run towards him, her long hair pulled out of her usual ponytail, making her pink tresses cascade beautifully down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a white summer dress that caressed her curves innocently, making her look like an angel to him. Upon seeing she was about to collide to him, he opened his arms to fully receive her, the smile on his lips growing a little as she threw her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder.

"I missed you so much, Sasuke-kun…" she murmured, tightening her grip. Sasuke fixed his arms around her to embrace the girl tightly, pressing his face into her hair. "It's nothing compared to me." he murmured, smirking lightly when she giggled and shook her head. "Nuh-uh! I so missed you even more!" she retorted, pulling back to look at him. She smiled, and Sasuke simply softly stared at her, bringing her closer, his head dipping down lightly. Sakura smiled while she unwrapped her arms from his neck to slowly slide them down to his chest as he dipped lower and lower, until their lips were barely a breath apart. Her eyes shut themselves as he brushed his nose against hers, and at the same time she smiled again, his lips met hers, pressing softly.

She returned his kiss, moving one of her hands from his chest to his shoulder, and then to the back of his neck, but as they both separated, she felt herself being basically crushed against his form. "You have no idea how long it seemed ever since I've last seen you. You were being so goddamn annoying by plaguing my mind every second of every day." He kissed her harder, this time, and she had no trouble returning it, burying her hands in his hair. "There were whispers around here. Rumors about your death in one of those suicidal missions. I was so worried, and so scared." his pink haired lover whispered back between a harsh, passionate kiss. "I thought I'd never see you again…" she went on, standing on the tip of her toes to kiss him better, and make it possible for her to deepen the kiss.

His hands travel down to press on her hips, and he pulled her closer, kissing her even harder. "I'd never leave you." he breathed between a kiss, a light groan passing his lips as her hands somehow found their way under his dirtied shirt, rubbing his muscles slowly, sensually. He pulled back before anything could go too far, and he didn't fail to notice the pout forming on her lips as he gently took out her hands from his shirt. He cupped her face with his hands, then, kissing her forehead. "Later, alright? You have to get back to work. And as tempting as it is to take you right here and now, on this roof where we could be caught, I just can't. I don't think the world's ready for us just yet." he whispered, embracing her once more.

She giggled lightly, returning his warm hold. "I think they are. You just always refuse to face the fact people have finally accepted you back. There's no problem with Naruto's jealousy either—he's with Hinata now. Come on, Sasuke, we can't keep this a secret forever. It's been seven months that we've been hiding this. I want to be able to walk in the streets while holding your hand, and I want to be able to go on dates with actual people around. I want to be able to kiss you in front of everyone." she murmured, brushing her nose against his neck softly, inhaling his manly, sweaty, dirtied scent that somehow turned her on.

He sighed, rubbing her back, but then kissed the top of her head. "Not yet." he murmured. Sakura sighed, obviously disappointed a bit, but held herself back from falling completely in her sea of disappointment by reminding herself that she had to respect his wishes. If Sasuke was not ready, then she would not pressure him into being ready. She would have to be patient, just as he was patient with her when she had not been ready to sleep with him just yet. He respected her wishes, and so it was only natural that she should respect his.

"Even if you're not ready to reveal 'us' to the world, will you be able to come at the get-together that the Rookie nine have organized?" the pink haired woman asked softly while she pulled away to look at him. She could see the hesitance and indecisiveness in his eyes, as if he wasn't sure he should go or not, something that made her sigh because she knew he was only debating to go for her. "Sasuke-kun, don't go for me okay? I don't want to force you into coming somewhere you don't li—" But she was cut off by his arms pulling her to him tightly again, earning a yelp from her. "…Sasuke-kun?" she squeaked, trying to breathe under his tight hold.

"I'll go." he spoke against her hair, rubbing one of his hands up and down her back slowly. "It's the least I can do to thank you for your patience with me." he went on, kissing her locks lightly. She smiled lightly, wrapping her arms around him, and then exhaled a content sigh at the feeling of his heart beating in synch with hers. At that moment, she didn't know why she suddenly found herself thinking of how everything started.

…

**Eight months**

**earlier**

…

"That was delicious, really. Thank you!" Haruno Sakura chirped, placing her chopsticks in her empty bowl of ramen. She smiled gently to the man who owned the Ichiraku ramen stand, giggling when the blond haired boy next to her yelled in agreement to her comment. The girl then glanced at her other side, her cheery smile fading to a gentle and soft one as her eyes landed on the figure of Uchiha Sasuke, the nukenin who had just recently returned and still somehow had her heart. Her stare didn't go unnoticed by him, although, but Sakura didn't really mind that he turned his head away from his food to look at her with a frown. In his obsidian eyes, she could clearly see the question he did not bother voicing aloud.

"_What are you staring at me for?"_

She simply smiled lightly at him, turning her head down to look at the time on her watch, but as she finally realized what time it was, she jumped in shock. "Shit! I'm late! I—Sorry guys, I gotta go!" she whispered hurriedly, slamming a ten dollar bill on the counter to pay for her meal. Without really thinking, she pecked both males on the cheek before whipping around and sprinting towards the road that led to the hospital. The two shinobi did not speak of move for a long while, both their breaths caught in their throat ever since the incident that happened only barely a minute ago.

But then Naruto grinned wolfishly upon noticing the keys lying on the counter. Sakura's key's, to be precise. "Guess I'll have to get them to her, since you probably don't want to." Naruto happily chirped, snickering as Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed his almost finished bowl away. "Whatever, dope. I'm going home." And with that, the raven haired Uchiha stood from his seat, pulling money out of his pocket and handing it to the owner who thanked him. He shoved his hands back in his pockets and turned, starting to make his way home, ignoring the ringing of the dope's cellphone. He had not even taken ten steps before his best friend called his name, and fast footsteps were making their way to him.

"What the hell do you what, Naruto?" Sasuke asked apathetically, his features forming a frown at the grimace on Naruto's face. "Oi, teme, sorry to bother you, but you'll have to give Sakura-chan her keys back. Tsunade-baa-chan just called me for an emergency." the blonde explained, sighing sadly. "And I wanted to be the one Sakura-chan would thank!" he whined, pouting like a child. Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed. "No thanks, dope. I have other things to do." he muttered, turning to make his way home again, only to scowl as Naruto gripped his wrist. "TEME! They're her house keys! Have the decency to bring her keys back so she won't be stuck outside all night, asshole!" his best friend snarled, slamming the keys down in his palm.

Sasuke muttered a curse under his breath, angrily turning around the other road that led to the hospital, and the stomping of the male amused Naruto so much that he just had to laugh. Sasuke's scowl deepened as he heard Naruto's laugh, but he said nothing. The Uchiha survivor sighed heavily, before dumping the keys in his pockets and keeping his eyes on the floor, occasionally mumbling incoherently under his breath.

And as he reached the doors of the hospital, he gripped them harshly, pulling on them with immense strength, only to back up a few steps quickly as the door flung open, nearly hitting him in the face. To his surprise, a pink haired girl stumbled onto him, her weight crashing completely onto him, making him grip her shoulders to steady her. The girl looked up while mumbling an apology, but as she saw him standing there, she gaped. "…S-Sasuke-kun? What the—what are you doing here?" she exclaimed, utterly surprised to encounter him here. "I was looking for you." Sasuke stated bluntly, fixing her with a bored stare.

Her shock doubled over. "Looking for me?" she repeated, blinking in bafflement. "Why the hell would you look for me?" Oddly and funnily, the question seemed to be aimed more at her than at him. He fetched the keys in his pockets, dangling them in front of her face. "You left these." he responded apathetically. She was puzzled, for a moment, but then a soft smile grazed her lips. "Oh, thank you, Sasuke-kun. That's very kind of you." she murmured tenderly, looking up at him with loving emerald orbs.

But before he could even bid his goodbye and turn, she grabbed his shirt with one hand, gripping his shoulder with the other, and then stood on the tip of her toes to lean in and kiss his cheek. But the movement had startled Sasuke so much that his head moved to face hers, and before any of them could even realize what was about to happen, their lips met. Sakura, more than shocked to feel moist, plushy skin under her lips, opened her eyes in a flash, her round orbs widening like soccer balls as she became aware of the fact that their lips were clasped together. She pulled back, gasping as she put a hand on her lips, stammering a soft apology. "I—I—I'm sorry!" Her blush increased tenfold, and she gaped in horror. "I—I didn't mean to!" She sputtered out, her eyes widening in fear as she noticed how dark his face was.

He took a step towards her, and another, and another, but she could not even move if she wanted to. She was frozen in place, completely horrified by what she did, and before she knew it, he was directly in front of her, staring at her with a dangerous expression that terrified her.

And then before she could even utter another word, Sasuke dipped down and smashed his lips against hers. She was shocked, and couldn't respond for a good minute. But finally, she managed to find the strength to lock her arms around his neck, and to kiss him back. It was like this for a few long minutes, kissing and kissing until both couldn't breathe anymore and had to separate for air. It was only when their eyes locked again that Sasuke realized what he had done, and as he did so, he pulled away from her in a flash. "Fuck." He cursed, shutting his eyes tightly. "I'm—fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Just—" he gritted his teeth, cursing again. "Just—forget about it, Sakura. It didn't mean anything. I didn't—I was stupid. I shouldn't have done that."

And then he left.

…

**Back**

**to present**

…

"What are you thinking about, Sakura?" she heard her secret boyfriend ask, pulling her away from his body to look at her. The pink haired girl grinned, pecking his cheek. "About how this whole thing started. You remember after you kissed me at the hospital that night, seven months ago? After that, you were so angry at me, and acted so different. Everything you did, it made you so angry. Remember what I told you when I confronted you about it a month later?" she asked, her grin growing wider and his small smirk. "Aa. Words that opened my eyes."

_"A month, Sasuke. A god damn month. And you're saying you were simply having bad days?! No, I don't believe you. I think there's something that's been going on in your head ever since that night that we kissed. That_ **you** _kissed_ **me**_."_

_"Tch. I dont even think about that day. It was all a mistake."_

_He pretended that he didn't care. That he didn't remember._

_"Your body didn't seem to think so."_

_She knew he did._

_"I don't love you, Sakura."_

_The words were cold. Angry._

_"Maybe not. Maybe you're just scared."_

"And do you remember what I told you?" he asked in return, his smirk widening. She smiled softly, giggling. "It's hard to forget, Sasuke-kun. After all, those words practically hammered my heart, and then brought it back to life."

_"Scared of what? Becoming like you? A human so emotionally fucked up that cries at just about anything?"_

_He's angry again._

_"No. Just a human who loves." She smiles bitterly. "Why are you so angry now, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Because of you!" He snarls. "You're so goddamn annoying!"_

_She's the one who's angry now. "Why? Because I make you_ **feel**_?"_

_He laughs coldly, and she feels the blood in her veins freezing, preparing herself for an earth shattering heartbreak._

_"Fuck I hate it when you're right."_

_And then he sweeps her in to kiss her with everything he has._

"And that's when everything started." Sakura stated, kissing the corner of his lips. "It was the day that triggered the change in you—the change of you becoming a better man." She smiled softly, but as she opened her mouth to talk, they both shut themselves up upon sensing the chakra of somebody. Both sprang apart at a fair distance, Sasuke turning to lean on the bars of the edge of the roof, doing his best to look bored, while Sakura stood beside him, arms crossed.

They waited for it.

"Sakura? Oh, well it seems you've met the Uchiha earlier than planned."

Sakura grinned at her shishou, waving her hand off at the Uchiha as if he was an annoying fly. "And what an unfortunate thing that is, isn't it?" She teased, laughing lightly when Sasuke played his part and gave her the deathly eye. "I'm kidding, Sasuke. Geez." She rolled her eyes, satisfied when she noticed the amused smile on Tsunade's lips.

Perhaps the world would know of their relationship soon.

-

-

"_It doesn't have to be that way. We could keep it a secret."_

"_We'd be living a lie! One we couldn't keep, even if we wanted to! I couldn't do that… Could you, Sasuke-kun?"_

"…"

"_I can't… we can't… It's not possible, Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Anything is possible, Sakura, listen to me—"_

"_No, you listen! We live in a real world, come back to it. You're hated by the village, untrusted and guarded. The council is still debating whether they should keep you, kill you or banish you. I'm one of the most trusted kunoichi of this village, a medic nin, and they would not stand the mere thought of me being with you. They will __kill__ you if ever we do this, Sasuke-kun. If you follow your thoughts to conclusion, it will take us to a place we cannot go, regardless of how we feel about each other."_

"…_then you do still love me."_

"_It doesn't matter! I won't let them kill you for my sake. For our mistakes."_

"_You're asking me to be rational. That is something that I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish I could just wish away my feelings, but I can't."_

_-_

-

_

* * *

_

_Finished! Did ya like it?:D_

_Anyway, I gotta go to bed, but yeah, this is my new story and I hope you like it! Cause' I do so far! :D_

_Reviewww! :D_

**CommitedToKiba**


	2. Preservance

_Hey! sorry for the late update for this story! I'm just taking my time with it… :)_

**Warning**_: small lemon, but it's tiny._

**Disclaimer**_: Ugh, come on. I don't own Naruto, we know that. –sigh-_

_P.s. there won't be that many lemons in this story. It concentrates more on their relationship, how they act in public and how others react to them.

* * *

_

-

**A Truth Not To Be Revealed**

_by_ **DeepPoeticGirl**

-

* * *

"Oi, teme! Finally! Sakura-chan and I thought you bailed out on us!"

The corner of his lips turned upwards in a small smirk as he spotted the blonde wailing his arms around with chopsticks in one hand, while he grinned sheepishly. Not bothering to hurry himself since he was already late, he strode casually to the ramen stand, nodding to both his best friend and the pink haired girl sitting beside said person. His gaze lingered with her own a few seconds longer than he usually did with other people, something that made her smile at him. It was a gesture he obviously didn't return, no matter how much he wanted to. Sasuke took his usual seat beside the pinkette and mumbled his order to the old man before he turned to look at his team mates.

Naruto was babbling stories about his latest missions, cheerily expressing himself with his hands, while Sakura laughed and nodded, shaking her head at the boy's giddy behavior. Sasuke watched the girl quietly, half listening to what the blonde was saying, half not, and in that moment, he seemed to realize just how amazing she really was. Sakura, the girl he never really openly admitted to give a damn about in the past few years, the girl whom was once small and fragile, but was now tall and strong. The girl he never even once ever imagined he'd fall for. His friend. His love interest. His girlfriend. His chance for a new life. _Sakura_.

Feeling stared at, the young medic turned her head to glance at him, and as she suddenly realized who was gazing at her for the entire time, she smiled softly. Sakura then quickly turned back her attention to the babbling boy, and Sasuke almost felt disappointed, but that was before he felt a hand gently touching his. His eyes softened and he turned his attention to the newly arrived bowl of steaming ramen, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards as she entwined their fingers together. He squeezed her hand gently before taking a bite out of his meal, his being suddenly filled with peace and warmth. (Only Sakura could provide him those feelings.)

"Hey, bastard! You know, we don't' do these team seven reunions for nothing! What's been going on with you?" he chimed to the raven haired boy, not failing to catch the glare he threw at his bowl, which was no doubt meant for him. "It's not like I have a choice. If I don't attend those ridiculous meetings, you're mouthing me off and complaining all the time," Sasuke muttered, glancing at the knuckleheaded ninja to throw him a fleeting glare before looking down at his bowl again, and then up to Sakura when she started giggling at his words. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, you don't need to be such a grump!" she teased, flashing him a grin full of amusement. Sasuke had to refrain himself from letting the small smile tugging at his lips to show as he felt her squeeze his hand lightly. "Yeah, bastard, stop being such an ass! You know you like to meet up with us!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, a laugh following suit when Sasuke glared again. "Idiot…" he muttered, returning back to his meal.

Their meal continued mostly in silence, with the exception of Naruto throwing in a few quick jokes that lightened the mood, but none of them seemed to really mind about not saying anything. Each was lost in their own train of thoughts, and carried on with eating their ramen in the company of each other. It was only when a thought seemed to strike Naruto's mind that the silence was broken, and for both Sasuke and Sakura, they would have rather had him shut his mouth.

"Teme! I just remembered something! How's your relationship going?" The boy's mouth was twisted upwards in a large, happy grin, while his attention was directed entirely to his best friend, ephemerally forgetting his ramen for once in his life. But upon noticing the way both Sakura and Sasuke froze before glancing at each other in a way he could not describe, Naruto frowned. "Did I say something wrong?" he questioned wearily, his eyebrows rising at the way Sasuke took his gaze down to his food, now seemingly purposely avoiding to look at Sakura.

Oh. OH.

"…you didn't tell her."

Sasuke lifted his eyes to Naruto's and glared lividly, before he snorted and pushed his bowl away, slapping a few bills down on the counter. "I'm done here," he muttered, dropping the hand that he held and not even throwing either of them a glance before he walked out in an almost hurried manner.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun—!" the young medic did the same and quickly excused herself to Naruto before she ran out of the stand, calling out her secret boyfriend's name.

Naruto stared for a while at the curtain of the stand, but then shifted his eyes beside him where they had both been just a moment ago. And then he sighed.

"And there goes all hopes of no drama between the two." He paused, and then shook his head, grinning lightly. "Then again, I don't ever remember a moment where there _wasn't_ any drama between them." A laugh followed suit, and it went on for a while, before a thought crossed his mind. He frowned.

"…I hope Sakura-chan doesn't take the fact Sasuke has a girlfriend too hard."

* * *

& I'd give up forever to _touch_ **you**

cause' I know that you _feel_ me **somehow**…

* * *

"You told him." It was a statement, not a question.

"I didn't mean to," Sasuke muttered in reply, avoiding his girlfriend's gaze. A hand gripped his wrist softly, making him slow his steps down to a stop so he could turn and look at her. "Sasuke-kun, I'm not mad, if that's what you're afraid of," she said softly while releasing his wrist. Sasuke regarded her for a while, his gaze almost questioning. "You're not mad?" he asked quietly, taking a careful step to close some distance between them. Sakura smiled and shook her head and then raised a hand to stroke his cheek, her smile growing. "No, I'm not. I think it's a good thing, actually." He frowned a bit at her answer, and raised his left eyebrow. "How so?"

She laughed. "Sasuke-kun, if it just slipped out, that means part of you is ready to tell the world. You're making progress!" she exclaimed, looping her arms around his neck while watching him with her head tilted upwards. His hands carefully placed themselves on her waist, and she almost had the urge to giggle when his eyes scanned the area around them before his stiff form relaxed. As he concluded that they were both alone, he pulled the girl closer, brushing his lips on the crown of her head. She smiled against him, her eyes shutting slowly as she rested her head on his chest. "Does Naruto know I'm the one you're in a relationship with?" she asked calmly, putting a hand to the area where his heart should be. The soft thrumming under her fingertips made her smile gently. "No," he answered quietly, a light exhale passing his lips.

It was silent, for a while, but not an awkward silence. It was more of a comfortable moment of peace and calm where both basked in each other's presence and warmth. When Sasuke opened his eyes, he noticed it was dark outside—much too dark for his taste. He loosened his grip on her, and she did the same, but as she pulled away from him, she gave him a puzzled look. His eyes remained on the dark sky, slightly hard, and she knew he was sensing something wrong in the air. A soft grunt then caught her ear, and Sakura's eyes snapped behind Sasuke, her figure tensing as she realized who it was.

"…J-Juugo?" she stammered, her eyes widening in shock.

Sasuke tensed too, and in less than three seconds, he had her behind him, and his eyes were bleeding red. Sakura opened her mouth to protest and shove him away, because this was Juugo they were talking about, but Sasuke only pushed her back roughly. "Stay back, Sakura. He's in his cursed seal form," he spoke harshly, his hand resting on the handle of his blade. "Don't hurt him!" Sakura sputtered, gripping her lover's shoulder. Sasuke huffed in something similar to amusement, but then shook his head. "I won't, Sakura."

He then approached the man slowly, his lips growing in a thin line when Juugo noticed him and let his mouth form a maniac smile. "Kill… I need to kill! YOU'RE MY NEXT VICTIM!" the man shouted, laughing darkly before he launched himself at Sasuke. Sakura yelped out in surprise upon seeing her beloved tackled to the ground, and the sharp sound earned her Juugo's full attention. Juugo laughed again, his cackle much darker than the one before, and he prepared to charge at her instead, only to be rudely thrown against the wall. Before any more damage could be done on either part, Sasuke locked his blood red eyes with Juugo's bloodlust ones, and he snarled. Juugo's curse mark receded slowly, and the man's eyes widened in terror. "O-Oh! S-Sakura-san… I'm… I'm sorry !" he stammered quickly, his eyes narrowing in apology as he slumped against the destroyed wall.

Sakura's eyes softened. "It's alright, I'm okay aren't I?" she gently said, making her way to him. Juugo looked up, his eyes full of fear and ashamed tears. "You… You're not hurt? You.. I didn't… I didn't hurt you?" he asked hopefully, his eyes wandering over her form to check for any sign of damage. Sakura laughed and shook her head, patting on his hair gently. "No, I'm alright. Not even hurt in the least," she reassured, giving him a large grin. Juugo smiled back timidly before gazing at the Uchiha whose hair was lightly ruffled and whose clothes were a little dirty, if not at all.

A flash of memory of them embracing each other suddenly came to his mind, and Juugo was then confused a bit. He watched as the Uchiha quietly asked her if she was alright, and how she smiled softly and nodded to him, thanking him in the most considerate way he'd ever seen. Their hands brushed together for a moment, before they both turned their attention to him, as he was still slumped down on the wall. Sakura, upon noticing his puzzled features, frowned a bit and softly asked him if he was alright. Juugo took no hesitation in voicing what bothered him.

"Are you guys… together?" he questioned nervously, switching his gaze back and forth from Sasuke to Sakura to emphasize who he was talking about. He watched as the both of them stiffened his shock, Sakura's eyes widening and going round with surprise while Sasuke's jaw tightened. Juugo seemed to catch up as to why they were shaken, and he smiled coyly. "It's alright. I… won't say anything. If you guys… want to keep this as a secret I… I can do that." Sakura smiled softly at him, then bent down and kissed his cheek, earning herself a furious blush. "Thank you," she murmured, grinning to him. "You should go check yourself out at the hospital and tell them what happened. They'll understand." Sasuke nodded lightly, both in approval and in thank for his understanding, and Juugo returned the nod with a shy smile. "I will. Good night, Sakura-san. Goodnight to you too, Sasuke-san."

Sakura waved before she took her beloved's hand and made her way to where they had both been going before.

Juugo was left to wonder how long this had been going on, before he finally decided to pull himself up and make his way to the hospital, as Sakura has so kindly suggested.

* * *

cause' I get _weak_ in the **knees**,

fall head over **heels** _baby_,

& **all** those other cheesy _clichés_...

* * *

Even though she had seen the same thing over and over again, Sakura always thought it was an odd sight to see Sasuke cooking. Given that the Uchiha is an apathetic jerk and is hardly good at keeping up a decent conversation, and also that his only interest seems to be training all the time and that the only food anybody, except her, has ever seen him eat was tomato… Well, I guess it's pretty understandable to be weirded out when looking at him while he was playing the chef. What was even weirder was how surprisingly good at cooking he was, which was astonishing because his mother, or anyone else, had never been around to teach him how to cook.

Sasuke turned and glanced at her for a moment, his lips forming a thin line of annoyance when he saw that she was just standing at their dinner table, hand supporting her head while she stared dreamily at him. "You do this every single time, Sakura. What is so interesting about watching me cook?" he grumped, turning his attention back to food in front of him. His girlfriend laughed lightly, the sound making his heart lift. "It's not really that's it's interesting, it's just _weird_." The girl paused, for a moment, and then grinned. "Not to mention _hot_." Sasuke rolled his eyes at her response and huffed, adding a bit of spice to the sauce he was making.

He heard the sound of a chair sliding across the floor, and he grinned very subtly upon hearing her small footsteps coming closer and closer to him. Smalls arms wrapped themselves around his torso, and she purposely pushed her chest against his back. Not wasting a moment, he turned to face her, smirking lightly when she stood on the tip of her tops and smashed their lips together, while wounding her arms around his neck tightly. Sasuke put the spoon down on the counter before he looped his strong limbs around her waist and kissed her back with as much passion. Within minutes, he had her up on the counter, and their hands wandered all over each other.

"Let's have a quickie… right here and now," she murmured against his lips, grinning when she reached down to unbuckle his belt. Sasuke kissed her harder in response, and reached under her skirt to slip off her undies to her knees. As she succeeded in freeing him, he took her right then and there, as she wanted. He rocked against her hard, fast, and experimentally, one hand gripping her thigh tightly while the other one cupped her face as he kissed her fervently. It wasn't long, with his pace the force of his movements, until they felt themselves close to their peak. Sakura broke the kiss to bury her face in the crook of his neck, panting, moaning, gasping, while Sasuke bit down on her neck and pulled her tighter against him, murmuring her name like a mantra as he took them both to their release.

They exploded together, holding each other tightly while moaning each other's name. He took her down from the counter when their peak died down, smiling lightly as she pulled up his pants for him, kissing him lightly on the lips. She pulled up her underwear after, fixing herself before he hugged his side, grinning as he put his arm around her and pecked the top of her head.

There was suddenly knocking on the door, and both looked at each other in surprise and confusion. "Did you invite somebody over?" she asked, looking at the door once more. Sasuke shook his head, slipping his arm off her as she made her way to the entrance of his house. Eyes rounded in curiosity, Sakura put a hand on the knob, but before she twisted to open it, she glance in the small hole that permitted her to see who the newcomer was. Her mouth dropped when she realized who it was.

"…Karin?"

"What?"

"…it's Karin," Sakura murmured, glancing backwards to Sasuke, who looked just as equally shocked. Sasuke put the fire on low so the food would not burn, and he nearly trudged to the door. "What is she doing here?" he growled, opening the door roughly just as the knocking started again.

The red haired woman was a little surprised, at first, but then she smiled faintly, her lashes lowering seductively. "Hey, Sasuke-kun," she drawled, her once innocent smile now sly and full of temptation that Sasuke would never even give into. The smile although disappeared abruptly upon noticing the pink haired girl piping just over his shoulder. Her mouth tightened, and then she scowled distastefully. "What is _she_ doing here?" she muttered in irritation, glaring at the medic. "Hey, Karin!" Sakura chimed, pretending not to hear the tone of distaste in her words. Karin rolled her eyes, snorting. "What are you doing at _my_ Sasuke-kun's house, pinky?" the girl asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Sasuke watched, almost in amusement, as Sakura replied as though she had never even heard the resentment in the red haired girl's voice. "Oh! Sasuke-kun and I are just hanging out. We're having dinner, and Naruto was supposed to come too, but he said he had stuff to do," the girl cheerfully explained, throwing her a toothy grin before she turned and grimaced in revulsion. "Oh, well in that case, I can take his place," Karin suggested, without a doubt throwing Sasuke an evocative look. The pinkette turned in time to see him sigh and shake his head, making the other girl frown. "This dinner is between team mates only," as he saw her mouth open to retort, he sighed. "_Real_ team mates, Karin. Not replacements." He almost felt guilty at the way her face fell, but shook it off nonetheless.

"…replacements," the red haired repeated, her voice quiet and almost hurt. Crimson red met emerald green for a few seconds, and to Sakura's surprise, they only held ache in them. Not anger, or resentment. Sakura smiled sadly in return, her eyes narrowing when Sasuke quietly bid goodbye and closed the door without waiting for a response.

Silence.

And then…

"You know, that was kind of cold, Sasuke-kun," Sakura murmured, her eyes meeting his sadly. "I know I wouldn't like to hear you tell me I was a replacement for some other girl." Sasuke sighed at that, and looked at her for a while, before he mumbled something under his breath and opened the door again.

Karin was still there, but rather sitting on his doorsteps than standing at the door. He stepped outside, wincing lightly as he noticed the tears trailing down her cheeks. It was quiet, for a moment, and she seemed not to have realized he'd gone out of his house. "…that's not what I meant, you know." His voice had caught her so off guard that she yelped and whipped her head around to look at him. Her eyes widened, and she gaped. "W-What?" she sputtered, turning to quickly wipe her tears with her sleeves. Sasuke sighed once more, before he decided to sit beside her. "You're not a replacement. Nobody ever was. I care about you guys. " He paused, and she looked at him with somewhat hopeful eyes. "But I am involved with someone. You should let me go, Karin. Cause' I'm not planning on ever letting go of my girlfriend," he reveled while standing again.

Karin was quiet, once again, and he knew he'd hurt her. No knowing what he could say to make it better, he simply turned to return to his home, where Sakura would be waiting.

* * *

_Trouble_ finds his **way** to her,

keeps _her_ **company**,

but as **long** as you're _there_,

she _doesn't_ **mind**.

* * *

_Okay, okay, I know this sucks. I even think this seems rushed, and I had no intention of doing so. I spent a few good and long hours typing this out, but somehow it comes out… kind of rushed. Guess I'll have to watch out for that._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed nonetheless. :)_

_Review, please!_

**DeepPoeticGirl**


	3. Worries

**Disclaimer**_: I don't freaking own Naruto!

* * *

_

-

**A Truth Not To Be Revealed**

_by_** DeepPoeticGirl**

-

* * *

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun! So amazing, as always!" a pink haired kunoichi commented happily, while taking another bite out of their dinner. As she munched on the food, Sakura closed her eyes and sighed contently while humming in utter approval. Her boyfriend watched with an amused pair of onyx orbs, and he shook his head lightly before resuming his meal himself. He almost had the urge to laugh upon noticing how Sakura basically devoured her food without missing a single crumb. It amused him, and in a way relieved him, to see her this way because it reminded him of how comfortable she was in his presence, and how different she was from every other girl. Any other kunoichi of her status would have been embarrassed to eat so hastily in front of him, especially with the way the food dropped so often from her fork. But Sasuke found it strangely attractive to see her so at ease in his presence that she did not care what he thought about her when she ate.

She was just being herself. And that was immensely sexy to Sasuke.

As Sakura finished her plate, she put her utensils on her plate before mewling in delight, a happy grin also making its way to her lips. "Yum! Sasuke-kun, that was so delicious! Where did you learn all this?" she chirped, a light giggle escaping soon after he rolled his eyes. "Living alone for so many years tends to give one the practice of cooking," he mumbled in reply, his eyes narrowing lightly at the remembrance of his past. Sakura frowned lightly at his reply when she noticed his ominous features, and then shook her head sadly at both herself and Sasuke. Without further ado, she stood from her seat and slowly made her way to her boyfriend, almost taking him off guard as she threw her arms around him from behind.

"Leave it be, Sasuke-kun. You know the past doesn't do us any good. It never does," she whispered tenderly in his ear. She then sweetly kissed his cheek and hugged him tighter, a smile growing on her lips when he gripped her arms gently to pull her closer. She watched as he closed his eyes and let out a long, quiet sigh, and smiled when his calm features overtook once more. She kissed his cheek again, and then swiftly pecked his mouth before being quickly pulled onto his lap. Sasuke wrapped his arms tight around her and buried a head in the crook of her neck, fisting his hands in her shirt when the girl brushed his back soothingly. "Hey, you okay?" she asked softly while pulling back to cradle his face. His eyes were still shut when she brushed his cheeks with her thumbs, and she frowned at the feeling of his tight jaw. "Sasuke-kun, you're so tense. What's wrong?" the pink haired girl worriedly voiced.

Her only response was a light cringe and slight grimace, which worried her all the more. But when she went to ask him again, she was cut off by his mouth pressing firmly against her own. Taken aback by the action and still worried about him, she went to pull back, but his hand took a fistful of her hair and he pulled her closer while moving his lips against hers harshly. She gasped, and he took the chance to slip his tongue in, and at that moment, everything else seemed to be forgotten. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much vigor, something like a smile forming on her lips when he made no move to take their session further. He just kissed her and stroke her face with heated passion, pouring into his actions all of his hidden feelings, without ever making a move to step up to the next level where they would lose themselves in excitement.

After a while, he broke away and buried his face back in her neck while trying hard to catch his breath. She only stroke his hair and tried to stable down her own breathing while part of her tried figuring out what this whole thing was about.

"You always make me forget," she heard him murmur very quietly. Her head turned to look at him, but she could not see the expression on his face since he still had it buried in the crook of her neck. "Ehh?" she stammered lightly, a bit confused. Lips grazed her throat in a gentle kiss, and her gaze softened lightly at the tender action. "You always make me forget," he repeated, his voice softer now. "Everything I don't want to remember. Everything that's bad in my life. Everything…" he paused, shutting his eyes again, "…haunting." The boy then quieted down, but Sakura did not need him to go on and explain. She had heard enough to know what he truly wanted to say.

"Sasuke-kun… you can't always avoid things. Sometimes, they need to be faced," she whispered back, gently stroking his hair. Sasuke sighed, but nodded in her neck anyway. "I know. Just…" his voice trailed out a bit, and he paused for a few seconds. "Just… I don't want to think about it right now. Not tonight." Sakura nodded, and pulled him back to peck him softly, her eyes softening when he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her own.

After a long, comfortable silence filled with tender feelings, Sakura pulled back and stood from his lap, while taking his hands and tugging him up. "Come on, Sasuke-kun. Let's do the dishes together! And then we can go out and have a little fun to clear your mind." Her smile was so soft and happy, and so amazingly sweet that he could not help but to return it a bit. He nodded lightly, letting her pull him up, before he took both their plates and headed towards the kitchen with her at his side, smiling and radiating.

She was the sun and glinting rays of light that brightened his dark rainy days.

He knew she would always be there for him, and she knew he always did his best to be there for her. They always tried helping each other out, and in all honesty, it sometimes lead to fights. Sasuke was a stubborn man and more than often refused her help, and it angered her. They would argue for a long time before storming off, only to make up shortly after. The funny thing was that no one ever actually apologized before much later after their make-up. They'd throw themselves at each other, kiss and hug like there was no tomorrow (which sometimes led to sex), and then they'd just settle with cuddling comfortably before finally apologizing.

It was funny how it all worked out. It didn't matter if the fights were huge, heated and hurtful—the make-up would always be the same, and it would always occur shortly after the incident. They loved each other very much, and both didn't want to lose what they had. That much was obvious.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop spacing out and come do the dishes!" he heard Sakura call out in a teasingly angry voice.

"Aa," he sighed, shaking his head lightly before he smiled and finally joined her.

* * *

**teach** me _wrong_ from _right_

**&** I'll show you _what_ **I** can **be**.

* * *

A frown grazed the features of the knuckleheaded ninja before he grinned lightly and dodged his sensei's hit, landing a safe hit on his arm. Kakashi was mildly surprised, and it showed with the way his eyes widened lightly. But it was not long before he had the upper hand again in his spar with Naruto. With the help of a few strong kicks and punches, the boy was knocked to the ground on his back, and Kakashi smiled under his mask. "You're getting better, but you still need training, Naruto."

Naruto rolled his eyes, shrugging lightly. "I would if Tsunade-baa-chan gave me less missions! It gets tiring when getting too many. All I want to do is sleep and eat ramen when I come back," he mumbled grudgingly while huffing in disdain when Kakashi chuckled lightly. "I'll have a word with her, if I must, ne?" he softly said, while putting his headband back over his sharingan eye.

The boy grumbled a under his breath a little bit, eyes sharp and glaring at the ground, but then a thought then occurred to Naruto. "Oi, sensei! Did you know that Sasuke-teme is dating somebody?!" he excitedly chirped, his frowning and irritated features quickly replaced by gleeful ones. The boy literally jumped to his feet when his teacher's eyes widened, and he nodded frantically in agreement upon noticing the shocked reaction. "I know eh?! The teme finally got a girlfriend!" he paused, then. "Or at least, I think it's a girlfriend. He didn't specify when he told me. Yet he gets so pissed when I assume he's gay, so I think he's got a girlfriend…" he went on ranting for a bit, before he finally came to his senses again and jumped. "But yeah! He got a special someone! It's been like, more than a year he said. Isn't that _weird_?" As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth, Kakashi caught something interesting out of the corner of his eye.

For a curt moment, his eyes almost softened, but the sheer curiosity soon took over his soul. Kakashi was, after all, a bit tired himself, and he had no doubt that he could be hallucinating, what with the shock of Sasuke's situation still settling in. He almost hummed in wonder, and contemplated the idea of taking Naruto with him to investigate the interesting moment he'd just caught. With a quick shake of his head, Kakashi dismissed the idea, an almost-smile reaching slithering to his lips as he concluded the boy was much too loud, noisy and impatient to bring along.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but I have something to do. The news are indeed surprising, and perhaps we could discuss this more later. Ja ne." The masked man smiled under his mask, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a screaming and complaining Naruto behind. A bit pissed off that his sensei had ditched him for unknown reasons, and a bit confused at the lack of reaction he'd gotten, the blonde then stomped off, leaving an amused Kakashi chuckling at the top of a roof not too far away.

His attention was soon redirected to the walking couple that had caught his eye only a few minutes earlier. He glanced down to stare at them, his eyes crinkling with wonder and happiness when he took in the linked hands of his other two students. Something like warmth pooled in his stomach, but Kakashi did not have to wonder why—he was no doubt feeling happy for the pair. He chuckled lightly again, watching as the pink haired kunoichi laughed and smiled while expressively going on and on about something which he could not hear, while the raven haired man surprisingly listened with great care. Kakashi then noticed shortly after how Sasuke's gaze was soft and tender while he looked at Sakura. The discovery almost made him laugh.

It was a little funny and weird to see the ice cube jounin so tender, after all.

He followed the journey of the couple for a while, jumping from roof to roof discretely while making sure to hide his chakra. The man was simply too captivated by the sight… no, no, the _idea_ and the _fact_ that his two students had _finally_ gotten together. He was particularly delighted to finally find out that Sakura's love and efforts for Sasuke had not been in vain, and that he had finally returned her feelings. And from what Naruto had said it seemed this little relationship of theirs had actually been going on for more than half a year now. How long had the boy contained feelings for her? It was a question that he could not answer. But if Kakashi had to take a guess, he'd guess it had been quite a while. Perhaps ever since the time before he left, where they would lay in his unconscious part of mind.

His single visible eye crinkled with amusement when Sasuke leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Something that made her blush deeply, her face putting one of Sasuke's dearly loved tomatoes to shame. But the pleased gaze was altered to warmth when Sakura simply stopped and locked her arms around his neck in response, while bringing his lips to hers.

He watched the couple kiss for a while, taking in the way Sasuke's actions were astoundingly very achingly gentle, as well as how very warm and affectionate their kiss seemed to be. Feeling a bit like a voyeur, Kakashi then decided that it would be best to leave them alone and get their much wanted privacy. He was proceeding to do so before he accidentally stepped onto a broken part of the wall he'd been sitting close to. Pieces of it fell down and alerted the couple, but it was only Sasuke who was fast enough to catch the sight of the grey haired man before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"The hell?" Sasuke heard his girlfriend mutter, her arms slipped off his neck. He had no doubt that she was looking in the direction that the man had previously been before, probably wondering what or who it was that was on these roofs. She had not caught sight of Kakashi, after all, and so she had no idea how bad this could really be. Sasuke frowned more upon the thought of their secret being discovered and reveled to the world, and it was not something that went unnoticed by Sakura.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun, is something wrong? Did you see something?" she asked, her voice filled with suspicion and worry. He turned to look at her, and then glanced back to the spot where he'd seen his sensei last, before turning his gaze back to hers again. He watched as her eyes narrowed into confusion, and how questions danced in those emerald pools of hers. He hesitated a moment, and his mouth tightened, before he decided to keep his mouth shut and grab her wrist. She seemed more confused, but Sasuke could not permit himself to tell her the truth, because he did not know if Kakashi had seen them for sure. But he did not want to lie to her either, which was the reason he had decided not to respond to her questions.

He tugged at her wrist a bit, quietly murmuring that they should go home before it got too cold, to which Sakura hesitantly complied to. She frowned a bit as she noticed the hard look in his orbs, and that simple fact was enough to tell her that something was bothering him, and he did not seem to want to really talk about it. He was hiding something away from her, and whatever that was, she wanted to know. If that thing bothering him so much to the point of ruining their night, she had got to find out what it was so that she could help him out of this state.

Like any other girl in the world, she hated to see her most loved one feeling so bothered and miserable.

His footsteps came to an abrupt stop, and so hers did as well when she tried to halt suddenly, a movement that had made her almost stumble to the ground. A large and warm hand caught her forearm, preventing her from tipping down, and she silently thanked him as she stabilized herself. When she looked back up to him, he was frowning, and fixing her with a tight look. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but his stern glare told her to shut up. And so she did, shutting her mouth back while looking down in shame.

Sasuke's eyes softened, and he sighed quietly before gently taking her chin and turning her head up to look at him. "Sakura," he said quietly, fixing her with a stern gaze that held somehow held care. "I know what you're thinking, Sakura. Don't try to fix this, or figure it out. I'll take care of it." He saw the way he mouth opened to retort, but cut her off by pressing his lips to hers firmly. Cradling her head in his hands, he pulled back and shook his head. "Don't," he said sternly. "I'm not being a stubborn jerk. This is something I have to deal with alone before bringing you in with me, if needed." She raised a brow at his words, and he rolled his eyes, the top left corner of his lip turning upwards in a little smirk. "Simple investigation, _sweetheart_," he went on, his tone teasing.

She slapped his shoulder and glared playfully, her arms crossing in front of her chest. "Stop _mocking_ me, you jerk! I happen to very much like pet names, Sasuke-kun! They're adorable!" she complained, a pout forming cutely. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and brought her close to his chest so he could embrace her. "I know," he replied, brushing her hair. "But they're not me. Use them all you like, but I'm not ever going to." A giggle then broke out from her lips, and he looked down at her in confusion.

"You mean to tell me that it would not bother you if I used pet names on you?" she asked softly, her eyes sparkling with mischievousness that he neither liked nor understood. He hesitated before nodding slowly, his confusion and doubt rising higher when she grinned humorously.

"Alright! Let's go home, Sasucakes!"

And then she broke into a run, leaving him there to stand with wide eyes, his jaw dropping ever so slightly. "Sasuca—what the—_Sakura_! Get back here! _Now_!" Sasuke shouted with a hard and dead serious voice. But his eyes betrayed him—they showed the amusement and laughter to the ridiculous pet name she'd come up with.

He sort of liked it, but _that_ was something he would never dare to voice.

* * *

_&_ i fall in **love**

a _little_ more

**each** _day

* * *

_

Shifting his back more comfortably against the bark of the tree trunk, Kakashi flipped to the next page of his Icha Icha book while letting a light frown cross his features. He had been a little unnerved ever since Sasuke had caught sight of him leaving, since of course the young man was no doubt unhappy about the situation of being found out. If Sasuke and Sakura had kept their relationship a secret for more than half a year, there had to be a reason to it, and Kakashi knew that it probably threw Sasuke on the very edge to know that he had discovered their secret.

He was not afraid, although. Of course, Sasuke would no doubt try to engage a conversation with Kakashi in which he would throw out stern orders of keeping his mouth shut, but he also knew that his young student would not use his physical strength to threaten him. Kakashi assumed the most he'd get would be a murderous glare and livid verbal threats.

But he was no fool or attention seeker. The porn lover knew rather well how to keep secrets, and he found no need to throw around the rumor of his lovely students finally getting together. What use could it bring to him? Nothing. Only unneeded drama.

To the least, Kakashi felt very happy for the couple, and the only pleasure he'd get out from letting their secret out would be to tease them about their love life. He'd no doubt have fun poking at Sasuke's nerves while asking questions about their sex life—inexistent or not. He'd have to avoid Sakura's monstrous punches and evade the scene quite a few times, but the whole thing was worth it if he'd get a few laughs out for him, no?

Nevertheless, he needed to let Sasuke know that he was not going to make use of their secret relationship, and that he had nothing to be frightened and nervous about. Because if ever someone would find out about them, it would not be from him.

If they did not feel ready to let the world know of their relationship, then Kakashi would leave them be and would keep his mouth shut, because he respected both Sasuke and Sakura a heck of a lot. They deserve to keep their secret for as long as they wanted, what with everything they'd gone through together in the previous years.

His decision was made.

* * *

_&_ _it's_ like a **million** little stars

_spelling_ out your **name**.

* * *

Spitting out the foam into the bathroom sink, Sasuke grimaced lightly before he took a gulp of water rinsed his mouth. He sighed quietly as was done, and brought a hand to rub the back of his neck while losing himself in his thoughts a bit. The fact that Kakashi knew about their secret relationship still unnerved him a lot somehow, and he didn't know exactly why. He knew that Kakashi was not the type of person to go around and gossip to others, but rather the type that kept quiet.

Bringing his hands to the hem of his shirt, he slipped it off his body and threw the piece of clothing in a wooden bin. He then proceeded to go back to his room, only to find Sakura slipping on her pajama tank top. She smiled upon seeing him arrive, and he returned the gesture lightly, making her giggle a bit. She plopped down on his bed and patted the empty place beside her, making him smirk.

He complied to her silent suggestion without complaint.

And when they settled themselves comfortably in his bed, with Sakura's back pressed to his chest and one of his strong arms slung over her waist to anchor her to him, he started getting lost into his thoughts again. He went through the scenarios that could possibly happen if Kakashi reveled the world their secret, and those that could happen if he didn't.

But when the girl in his arms shifted and moaned sleepily, Sasuke shook the thoughts from his heads and tightened his grip lovingly on her, while kissing her neck tenderly. She responded to the gesture by smiling softly, her hand finding his and lacing their fingers. Sasuke squeezed back before quietly whispering to her a soft command to sleep, to which she replied with a muffled laugh.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, good night," she whispered into the room.

Sasuke grunted quietly in return and bid her goodnight as well, but not before giving her an insistent command to sleep. The girl smiled but did not reply, and instead slowly let herself fall into the dark abyss of sleep while breathing in the scent of her beloved.

He buried his face in her hair and sighed, telling himself he would think about the situation tomorrow, and act upon his decisions.

But for now, he just wanted to forget about the world. He just wanted a good night sleep with the feeling of his lover snuggled to him.

* * *

**tonight** i know,

i _love_ **you**.

* * *

_Merry Christmas, people. lolz._

_sorry this took a while though. busy, busy! but finally the holidays are here._

_review, please! this update seemed less rushed, right? or no?_

**DeepPoeticGirl**


	4. Decision

_I am so pissed right now. I had started to write the newest chapter to this story on my computer (I'm on my laptop right now) and it was so good, but I got a virus on it, and guess what? I might actually lose everything on there. Now, really, I don't mind rewriting a chapter I had barely 1000 words done, but learning I might lose all my stuff... that makes me want to cry. I have gazillions of pictures on there (okay, more so like thousands), ALL of my freaking songs, my camera pictures, school projects, novels I've started, my episodes to make amv's (I have over 150 of them) and a shit load of other stuff. All of it is worth at least 2-3 years of work. So imagine me losing this. I am going to cry my eyes out for endless days._

_Okay, enough with the drama. I'll start the update... again._

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Naruto._

* * *

-

**A Truth Not To Be Revealed**

_by_** DeepPoeticGirl**

-

* * *

It was morning, and a little bit past six.

Early like this, it was surprising to see the sun up and shining with all its brightness. And its rays were so bright that some of them even went through the dark curtains of Sasuke's room, which was surprising since they were black and closed properly.

Said boy was still lying down on his bed with a half lidded gaze, his arms wrapped tight around girlfriend's mid section. He had only barely awoken about ten minutes ago, and seemed to be comfortable as he was right now. The way he didn't move and was almost dozed off revealed to the world he really did not want to get up now, regardless of the fact that he was usually an early riser.

His half asleep onyx orbs were directed to the pink haired woman in his arms, who seemed to be in a deep, content slumber. They watched her chest rise and fall under her tight night shirt, slowly and naturally. They watched the way she fit so perfectly against his figure, as if she were made for him. They watched that wonderful mouth that he loved to claim so much part to let out a quiet sigh, before she rolled over on her other side.

Her back now facing him, Sasuke scooted closer to hold her close, and he let the ghost of a smile pass his lips as her hands seemed to instantly find his, even as she was still asleep. As their fingers intertwined, Sasuke reminded himself about the fact that he had to wake her up soon, since Kakashi had told them four days ago that he wanted to train with the whole team this morning. But he could not bring himself to do this immediately, what with how peaceful she looked while asleep.

Sakura always has loved sleeping. With him, particularly.

So he let her sleep, and held her close, taking in a long whiff of her intoxicating scent. Having the urge to stroke her skin, Sasuke then took his free hand and brought it up to her shoulder to brush the flesh lightly with the pad of his thumb. He was almost surprised when she made an annoyed and muffled sound, stirring a bit in her sleep. He took a moment to ponder about the choice of waking her up, but as he stole a glance at clock the night stand, his decision was made.

_It's almost time, _Sasuke thought to himself.

He leaned over, nuzzling his nose in her neck affectionately, before placing his mouth beside her ear. "Sakura, wake up," he murmured, brushing her arms in a back and forth motion. She groaned in response and shook her head stubbornly, before burying her head deeper in the pillow while she turned again. Sasuke looked amused, for a moment, but the expression quickly disappeared as he put his hands down at her hips and pressed lightly, the corner of his mouth lifting as she moaned in negation. "Wake up, Sakura," he whispered again, taking in her earlobe in his mouth.

She moaned again, but this time, it was more out of a certain delight. And although he knew she had enjoyed his move, he certainly had not failed to hear her grunted words, "go to hell, Sasuke."

He unwillingly let out an amused snort at that.

The raven haired boy cradled the back of her neck gently, leaning his forehead against hers, and rested his free hand on a naked hip that had gotten free of her short's grasp. The feeling of her skin against his fingers made him tingle a bit, but he concentrated more on getting her out of bed. "Sakura, you know what you have to get up," Sasuke tried again, his voice louder, this time.

She moaned tiredly into her pillow and shook her head again. "I don't want to get up..." she whined softly. "I was having a good sleep, and your bed is so comfy and warm today..."

His mouth formed something between an entertained smile and a handsome smirk. "Kakashi's orders," he replied matter-of-fact, while nuzzling her neck again.

She seemed to appreciate the manner, and Sasuke did not fail to notice that. Deciding to test the limits of her tiredness, he began leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on her delicious neck and smooth shoulders, his hands sliding not so innocently under her shirt. Hearing her respond positively to his actions, Sasuke smirked against her skin. "Perhaps a little morning sex could give you the motivation you so desperately need?" he whispered hotly against her skin as he nipped at her jaw.

She wrapped her arms around him tight, moaning keenly as he rubbed her skin, before she enjoyed herself while feeling up his muscled back. Sasuke shut his eyes at the feeling of her hands sliding over his skin, before letting out a quiet, content sigh. But her moves became bold quickly, and he almost jumped at that.

"I think morning sex is just the thing I need."

He pulled back with a soft chuckle, but seeing her looking at him in such a desiring manner, he couldn't help but to go down for the kill. He kissed her fully on the mouth as he fell down to her side, with her back to him, and then started slipping off the clothes.

She was surprised, but smile nonetheless. "New position?" she asked innocently through hot kisses.

His mouth left her own, only to travel further south, then he bit down on her neck hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to really hurt. "Heard it was more intimate this way," he murmured against her skin.

Minutes later, ruffling sheets, moaning and groaning filled the room, accompanied with the scent of sweat and sex.

True enough they did find out that it was more intimate this way.

...and it was safe to say Sakura was happily awake.

* * *

**&** my _heart_, my life

will never _be_ the **same**...

* * *

"Would you hurry the hell up, Sakura?" her boyfriend called out in a snapping tone.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, there! You were the one who refused to take a shower together. I told you it would have saved more time," she replied while laughing and slipping on her black shorts under her skirt.

She heard footsteps approaching the room and couldn't help smiling as she sat down on the bed to put on her shoes. "You know just as well as me that this would have led to another round, Sakura. Now hurry up, or we're going to be late," he muttered irritably as he entered his bedroom. Sakura laughed and waved him away before turning back her attention to putting her shoes on correctly. When she was done, she stood up and smiled innocently at her boyfriend while shrugging her shoulders lightly. Sasuke sighed at the sight of her cute grin, and he gave her an annoyed glance, but nonetheless opened his arms as she made the movement to step into his hold.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood on her the tip of her toes and kissed his nose tenderly before flashing him another smile. "Come on, then. Let's not waste any more time."

Sasuke simply nodded in return, making her smile widen, before she let go of him and proceeded to walk out of the room. Sasuke followed behind her, but stopped at the kitchen to grab their lunch bags, and then turned to follow the girl again. She was walking down the steps of the front door just then, and it took him no efforts to quickly catch up and fall into steps beside her.

Sasuke then handed her her lunch, and she smiled at the gesture, all the while thanking him quietly. They then proceeded to walk together in complete comfortable silence for a while, both refraining the urge to hold each other's hand, since their relationship was not open to the world yet.

Sakura wondered when their relationship would finally become known to everyone. She had been understanding for all these months, and had patiently waited for him to get his act together. But nowadays, she felt a little depressed to have to hide this wonderful relationship that they had. She wanted to be able to hold his hand, to hug him, or even to kiss him, without having him pretend that he was annoyed and didn't want whatever she was offering. She had dealt with that pretend Sasuke in public for a long while now, but it was becoming tiring. It felt like he wasn't pretending. Like she was back to where she started.

And god, it _hurt_.

"When can we finally tell them, Sasuke-kun?" she asked out of the blue, her voice so soft that he almost didn't hear. Her green eyes met his questioning gaze before she smiled, a little sadly, he noted. "That we're together, I mean," she clarified, her voice still so soft and fragile.

And at this, it seemed his gaze had darkened a bit, but Sakura thought it might just have been her imagination. She saw his mouth part, like he was going to say something, but then he shut it back and furrowed his eyebrows in thoughts.

_Well, _Sakura thought sarcastically, _the answer might as well be 'never'._

Her own eyebrows furrowed as well, but in frustration instead of thoughts.

"...soon," she heard him quietly say.

Shock filled her body to the brim, and she could not move for a moment, while she took in what he had just said. Her eyes snapped to meet his own, and they widened at how honest they seemed. Her mouth fell open in shock, and her reaction would have probably made her laugh had the situation not been so serious.

"Wait, you're serious?" she murmured, still bewildered.

Sasuke nodded solemnly, and without hesitation. "I've thought about it a lot. And I know how much this means to you. So..." he paused, and then looked away from her, looking embarrassed. It was no mistake the way his cheeks began to flush lightly as well. "...we'll tell them. Soon."

She could not help it. The joy and the warmth bubbled so intensely in her stomach that she had to do _something_ to thank him. So she tackled his side and wrapped her arms around him tightly while she shut her eyes to stop the tears of joy from slipping out. But it was no use, they fell anyway.

Sasuke made a low hissing sound when his other side, the one that wasn't being tackled, hit the trunk of a tree harshly and with great force, but he did not pay much attention to that, as he was too busy staring down at the girl who embraced him with all her might.

"...Sakura," he spoke quietly, feeling his cheeks flushing red again. "...stop... crying," he said awkwardly, before putting his hand lightly on her pink matted hair. He had never been the good one to comfort someone, and even though it wasn't the first instance he had to comfort her, he still felt so awkward trying to. But the more she shook with her sobs, the more he had the temptation to pull her in close and make her stop her ridiculous weep of happiness.

"Thank you... thank you so much, Sasuke-kun..." she whimpered into his shirt, now a little damp from her tears, and clinging to him hard.

"...it's no big deal, really..." he replied quietly, hesitating for a moment before he untangled her limbs from his body. Upon seeing her tear stained face, he could not help but to laugh lightly, which earned him the attention of a few civilians in the village, who were no doubt surprised to hear the mighty Uchiha laugh. "You've always been so emotional," he stated, smiling lightly as he wiped a tear away. Sakura smiled through her tears and giggled along, the sound coming out a little hoarse and weird, since she was still crying a bit.

His girlfriend wiped her tears with her sleeves while smiling and laughing to herself, but it was only when Sasuke unexpectedly gave her his handkerchief that her smile came soft and heartfelt. She took it gladly, wiped the tears left, and blew her nose, while he watched her with twinkling onyx eyes that seemed to smile at her.

"Okay, okay. Now let's hurry up again, or else we're really going to be late," Sakura joked, putting the handkerchief in her pocket.

Sasuke smirked a little, but it was a tender one instead of the usual one that was indefinitely arrogant.

"Hn."

* * *

i've _never_ been so **sure**

**about** a single thing _before_.

* * *

"Okay, that is just weird. I expected Naruto to be here, at least," Sakura murmured, blinking in confusion the more she stared at their empty training grounds. She turned to look at the male beside her, but he was still staring at the field with some sort of complicated look in his eyes that she could not figure out.

Briefly, she wondered if that thing that was bothering him now was still that same thing that bothered him last night.

"Come on," she heard him mutter, before his warm hand gripped hers and he started walking to the scene. Sasuke had not failed to hear her gasp of shock, since of course he was holding her hand in public, nor did he fail to sense her hesitance. "Sakura," he sighed, stopping abruptly only to turn to her. "There's no one here. What are you so afraid of?"

She bit her lip for a moment, and said nothing in reply. Her mind was racing with the possibilities of someone walking in on them, like Naruto, or Kakashi, or even someone else! And although it was true that she wanted their relationship to go public, she was also aware of what tension it would bring to Sasuke, seeing as he wasn't quite ready yet.

Fingers tracing her jawline is what brought her back to reality, but as she snapped out of her thoughts, Sasuke brought her close and held his forehead to hers. He shut his eyes and sighed quietly, and Sakura had not been able to help herself resisting doing the same. Her eyes fell shut as well, and she smiled softly.

"You're much too selfless, Sakura," he mumbled softly.

But as she opened her eyes to look at him, she was only cut off by his lips gently pressing against hers. Her eyes snapped open at that, but the kiss had already ended. She stared at him in bewilderment, and Sasuke seemed amused at that. Tracing her bottom lip, he smirked before pulling away from her.

"...you do know that this could have caused a lot of trouble if someone had seen us, Sasuke."

She seemed genuinely concerned, but in the same time, she also seemed indecisive about something. Sasuke didn't need to wonder about what.

"Sakura, you want this. You like it when I take the risks, that much is evident," he paused, looking at her newly blushing face carefully. "Stop worrying about what would happen if somebody saw. I don't think I..." but then he trailed out, and the way she looked at him with a shocked, understanding gaze had not helped to make him feel more at ease. The rosy blush, one that had come around a lot today, attacked his cheeks, and he scowled a bit.

And for the second time that day, she tackled him in a tight embrace, filled with all the thankful emotions she wanted to express to him, but couldn't manage to. Although this time, she was not crying, but just smiling widely into his shoulder, and he'd brought up enough of himself to hug her back.

She understood. She understood that if ever they were discovered before their time to tell of their relationship, Sasuke would not mind. She understood that he was finally ready to let go of all this secrecy. She understood that for her to be genuinely happy, he wouldn't mind telling. And she also understood that underneath all this tough look, Sasuke was a bit frightened.

"You know–"

But she was rudely cut off by a shout of greeting that no doubt was coming from their blond haired team mate. "GOOD MORNING, SAKURA-CHAN!"

Swiftly, she turned and smiled at Naruto. "Ohayou, Naruto!" she said with a wave.

He returned the gesture as well, but it then came up to rub the back of his neck. "Sorry I'm late, I just slept in by accident," he said, sounding genuinely honest.

His eyes then met Sasuke's, and he grinned. "Hey, teme!"

Sasuke just nodded in return. "Dope."

Sakura couldn't help but to laugh at the scene of the usual greeting that they gave each other. But she couldn't exactly blame them for having a much less hyper and giddy greeting, for Sasuke cold face expression always gave off this kind of serious tension that would immediately cut down the excitement for the people around him.

Well, except her, that is.

"Ah, I see everybody's here," a voice called from behind.

The trio turned to face the owner of the voice, but only two faces expressed shock. Naruto and Sakura were shouting out words of surprising, expressing themselves about how he wasn't late and how much of a miracle it was that he arrived on time, and not a couple hours later. Sasuke, on the other hand, had a very grave expression plastered over his face, and he seemed very tense under the gaze of his teacher.

Unfortunately, neither of the two others had noticed.

"Kaka-sensei, you're not late! That's a blasphemy!" Sakura exclaimed jokingly, a full laugh then escaping as her teacher rubbed the back of his neck and smiled under his mask.

"Ahh, I suppose I was in a hurry..." the man murmured, his eyes meeting Sasuke's.

Sakura didn't seem to notice the movement, although, she just giggled again. "Ne, you should be in a hurry more often then!" The girl then smiled and clapped her hands together. "So! Who is sparring with who today?" she chirped happily.

"Well, since Sasuke and Naruto had always been sparring together for a while, I thought we might switch this up!" He didn't fail to notice the way Sakura and Sasuke discreetly glanced at each other, as if they thought that the only choice left would be for them to spar together, and for Naruto to spar with him. For a brief moment, he even considered taking up the thought so he could watch how it would turn out, but then decided against it. "Sakura, pair up with Naruto! He needs work with his taijutsu, and you need work on battling the ninjutsu type." His eyes then turned to Sasuke's gaze, and he almost smiled at the glare that he was being sent. "Sasuke, that leaves you to spar with me. Let's see how that chidori of yours is, shall we?"

But something in the single visible eye of Kakashi reveled to Sasuke that they were not going to spar at all.

He didn't like that.

"Let's go, then," Sasuke found himself saying in a cold and venomous tone that surprised even Sakura.

But before she could even ask him what was wrong, the two adults walked off tensely.

* * *

**&** you _make_ me smile

like the **sun**

* * *

"I think we should start by a normal spar, voided of any taijutsu, then gradually–"

"Stop it. I know you didn't bring me here to spar. So spit it out," Sasuke cut in, his voice clipped with indignation.

Kakashi gave him a long, silent stare, and then sighed quietly to himself. Sasuke watched as he relaxed his tense shoulders, before backing up a few steps and taking a seat on one of the rocks.

"You always have been able to see right through some things... and people," Kakashi said solemnly, staring directly at him.

Sasuke snorted. "Cut to the point, will you? I don't have the patience to beat around the bush."

Kakashi frowned at that. "It seems I have nothing to tell you, what with that attitude, you look like you already figured everything out," he said blandly, a light shrug of his shoulders following before he took out his porn book.

"Kakashi..." his raven haired student violently seethed.

"What are your intentions with Sakura?" he suddenly asked, his voice soft and honest.

Sasuke relaxed his stiff shoulders, and it was something that surprised him, given that he thought the conversation they would have would be tense and angst filled. But it looked like the mention of Sakura's name almost soothed him, or reassured him in a way.

Lowly, the boy whispered, "so it wasn't my imagination. You had indeed seen us last night."

Kakashi raised his eyes from the green book in his hand, and stared for a moment, before he sighed and put it away. "Yes, I have. And this morning as well. I was there long before you two even arrived."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, and he looked surprised. "You... you saw?" he croaked, his face cringing to show that he was slightly embarrassed.

Kakashi chuckled. "I saw... and heard."

"How?" Sasuke asked calmly.

His teacher just shrugged. "I just happened to be sitting in the tree above you guys. I'm surprised that you didn't sense me." At the lack of response from Sasuke, else than a discomforted twist of his face, he sighed quietly again.

"But now I must ask again, Sasuke. What are your intentions with Sakura?"

Sasuke was silent, for a while, seemingly struggling to find the right words to say. He was still embarrassed about being caught acting so sweet, and thoughts were evidently running in his mind at that but...

_Sakura._

His eyes softened, and the ghost of a smile grazed his lips at the thought of her.

"Only good ones, that I can reassure you."

* * *

You make **it** _easier_...

…**easier** to _be_ me.

* * *

_Review, please. Hope you enjoyed this update._

_And sorry if it's a little short. I felt this was a good ending for a chapter and decided to end it there._

_And I hope this didn't seem rushed! To me, it doesn't look like it... the action didn't go too fast or anything._

_Blah, anyway. :)_

**DeepPoeticGirl**


	5. Heat

_Finally, the fifth chapter is up._

_Enjoy._

_Warning__: There's a lemon there. Not that explicit, but explicit enough. It's a good one. ;)_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

**A Truth Not To Be Revealed**

_by_** DeepPoeticGirl**

* * *

Strolling in the woods near the training grounds, a grey haired man thought about what he was supposed to do. A situation like this was new, and truthfully he never would have expected it. He might have always had doubts about what Sasuke and Sakura's relationship was as team mates, but never had he thought they would actually one day end up together.

Because Sasuke Uchiha just doesn't seem like the type that did relationships. Everyone knows that.

"We got a man down, Sakura," Kakashi chuckled as he walked into the clearing of his other student's training spot.

He watched as the pink haired medic threw him an irritated glance before he chuckled again and leaned his back against a tree.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" she huffed breathlessly while blocking a punch from Naruto.

The man closed his eyes and smiled happily behind his mask. "Sasuke wants to be healed right now. You don't want to disappoint him, right?" he replied in an amused tone.

Kakashi watched as his only female student gritted her teeth in irritation, before she jumped away and raised her hand in surrender. Her blonde sparring partner groaned unhappily and muttered incoherently under his breath before he walked away with an annoyed expression plastered over his features. Sakura then proceeded to walk over to her teacher, a little out of breath but mostly grumpy.

"Pain in the ass, for god's sake," she muttered, waving a half hearted goodbye as she passed him.

He turned to wave back, his eyes sparkling with amusement and laughter as he watched the pinkette stomp away. He didn't need to ask to know that this was a rather regular occurrence.

But before she completely disappeared from his sight, Kakashi heard her growl, "I can't even train for half an hour before his majesty commands to be healed by _only_ me! I don't get why he just can't say that he wants to see me!"

He couldn't help but to laugh.

* * *

There is **no pursuit** of happiness.

it will only be _found_

when _looking_ the **other way**.

* * *

"You know, you really need to stop doing this, Sasuke-kun! If you want to see me, just ask to see me! It's not like everybody will immediately think that you like me or something. It's a normal occurrence for a friend to ask to see another," she scolded her boyfriend in an irritated tone.

The raven haired boy huffed in amusement and let a half smile-smirk reach his lips.

"And since when do people consider me as normal, Sakura?" he asked back, his tone only slightly smothered in mischievousness.

A hard smack at the back of his head was the only response he got, but Sasuke didn't fail to see the smile that she tried hard to fight back when he had scowled and brought a hand to cup the injured area. He couldn't help but to smirk again at that, and he was then no longer preoccupied with the pain at his head.

"Lift your arm up for me," she said, sounding professional and detached.

Sasuke gave her a pointed and irritated glance before doing as told.

Then, he said, "Sakura, how many times have I told you not to talk to me like that? It makes me feel like I'm just another useless patient."

She looked up, and smiled apologetically. "Habit," she muttered.

But upon noticing the grim look on his face, almost like that of a pouting child, she grinned and quickly pecked his lips. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun."

As she went back to heal his side, his hand shot to grab her wrist, and before she could even look up, Sasuke gripped the back of her head and pulled it to his, making their mouths clash. She nearly lost her balance when she meant to pull back and retort because he had gripped her closer, but she managed to press a hand at the tree trunk behind him to stop her fall.

Surprisingly, he wasn't very rough with her. With a move like that, she had expected him to give her one of his passionate, wild kiss that would leave her lips bruised and herself breathless, but the light pressure of his lips gave away the fact it was completely the opposite.

The kiss that he gave was one of the types that she loved most. A kiss of love and longing. A kiss that he only gave in his tender moments. Long, soft and sweet.

And so it was to be expected that when he pulled back, Sakura was blushing furiously, the color of her face now rivaling with one of Sasuke's delicious tomatoes.

She only had to take a single look at Sasuke's face before she scowled. "Don't give me that look! And wipe that smirk off your face!"

"It's been a while since I've seen this," he mused aloud, stroking her red cheeks softly.

"…took me off guard, that's all," Sakura grumped while turning her face away from his and puffing her cheeks in childishness.

Sasuke's smirk softened a bit. "Come here," he murmured, opening one arm wide while slipping the other around her waist and slightly urging her to give in.

Sakura sulked quietly and discreetly stole a glance from the corner of her eye, before her pout broke into a beautiful smile.

She let her lover pull her to him, just as he wanted.

...And this could have been another tender moment, had she not accidentally elbowed his wound.

A groan of pain passed the lips of the young Uchiha, and Sakura nearly jumped and yelped in surprise. She quickly pulled herself away and turned to inspect the damage she had done, before suddenly getting the urge to hit herself as she realized how much he was bleeding.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun!" she sputtered, crawling carefully to his side while making the signs to her healing technique. Quickly but cautiously, she pulled Sasuke's hand away from the wound and started the healing process on the wound.

Her green glowing fingers grazed the torn flesh with the slightest touch, putting just the right pressure to heal but not enough to hurt him. Broken tissues started to repair, and the bleeding quickly slowed, until it finally stopped. Soon, the skin was repaired as well, leaving only the smallest, almost unnoticeable scars that she would heal later on.

She then cleaned the blood from his skin with a gentle touch, because she knew that his newly healed wound would not stand to be handled carelessly as it was still sensitive. She also took care into wrapping bands around his waist to make sure that the wounds would not reopen easily.

Sasuke wasn't exactly the type of person who went easy on his body, after all. He always forced himself past his limits, efficiently not permitting him to recover correctly.

And when that was done, she picked out disinfecting tissues and rubbed over his smaller wounds while telling him that she wouldn't bother wasting her chakra on those because they would heal quickly and leave no trace. Sasuke merely shrugged and told her it was fine.

"All right, Sasuke-kun, you're all done for now," she said, as she finished tying up his tight bands. She then turned her head to look at him with hesitant and slightly worried emerald eyes, "that was a lot of injuries, though. What happened between you and Kakashi?"

"…nothing," Sasuke grunted, looking away.

Sakura frowned and scowled. "I'm not stupid, you know that. Something was obviously off with you guys, what with the way you were right before you went to train." She paused, and watched as he stared silently at the ground. "…is something the matter, Sasuke-kun?" she asked softly.

He took a moment, before he lightly shook his head in negation. "Nothing wrong. We just… talked." He paused, before ever so hesitantly turning his head to look at her seriously. "He knows, Sakura. He saw us two days ago. And…" he turned his head again, and there was no mistaking the way his cheeks flushed lightly, "…this morning too."

"…Oh."

She looked mainly surprised, if not just a little amused at his embarrassment.

"…well, it's not like he's the type to gossip anyway," she said, grinning a little bit.

Sasuke hesitated, before he nodded wordlessly.

A silence settled between them again.

"Is that who you saw then? And what you wanted to investigate on?" Sakura asked, her voice low but curious.

"…yes."

"Right. It makes sense to me now," she said while laughing and little bit and scratching her head.

She looked at him again, and noticed his pensive and concerned look, before she smiled. "It's alright, Sasuke-kun. He's not going to tell anyone. You should know he's not _that_ stupid," she said softly, leaning herself onto him. "You don't have to worry about anything," she whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

But before she could pull back, Sasuke grabbed her by the waist with one hand, while the other cupped her cheek. Next thing she knew, soft lips pressed on hers and the scent of her lover filled her nose. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back this time, but she was a little surprised when he pushed her down to the grassy floor and deepened the kiss.

She laughed in their kiss, smiling when he glided his lips over to her neck, where he started leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. Her hands rubbed his back muscles, and her neck arched to give him more space, while she let her eyes slip shut in pure contentment.

It was only when a hand trailed under her skirt and slip down her undies that she knew she had to stop him there.

"Sasuke—" she tried saying, but was instead cut off by his lips pressing passionately on hers. One of those wild kisses he gave when he was in the mood for some action.

She felt him reach to unzip his pants, but immediately stilled him by gripping his wrist and tearing her lips away.

"Not here," she said, staring directly in his eyes. "Naruto and Kakashi might be near."

Sasuke groaned and nuzzled her neck. "Sakura, damnit…" he trailed off as his lips grazed the flesh of her ear. "I've held back from ever since you started healing me. God damnit, do you know how addicting your touch is?" he growled, grinding against her.

He groaned, and she gasped.

Heat and pleasure pooled in her stomach, and for a moment, she almost wanted to go along with it. But she knew they couldn't.

She pushed him away quickly, before sitting up to look at him harshly. "We _can't_ Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry."

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!"

The pinkette tensed before she looked down upon herself and gasped, suddenly appalled. "Shit!" she cursed quietly, jumping to her feet. "Sasuke, you idiot! Look at what state we're in! Kami only knows what the hell he's going to think if he sees us like this!" she hissed, looking around frantically for somewhere to hide.

When she noticed the thickness of the forest tree, she grabbed Sasuke and quickly dashed towards their depth, and she was not surprised when he didn't say anything to complain. She had planned on running out towards another place and making up an excuse for them later, but Sasuke seemed to have other plans in mind.

In one quick and almost painful pull, he pulled her behind a tree, panting, and Sakura realized that Naruto could probably find them if they didn't go a little deeper in the foliage. But the way that Sasuke looked told her he wouldn't go with her.

"Damnit Sasuke-kun, what got you like this?" she hissed, taking off her red jacket to wipe the sweat from his face.

To her surprise, Sasuke half laughed, and his mouth formed a small smirk. "You know, when a guy gets turned on and doesn't get taken care of, his dick hurts because it didn't get release," he said between pants.

His smirk then grew as he noticed the way she blushed and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, shit! I didn't mean to—damn!"

Sasuke would have laughed, really.

…if she hadn't unbuckled his pants and dived a hand in his boxers, that is.

His knees nearly buckled as she firmly grabbed his hot and smooth length in her small hands.

"Oi! Where are you guys?!" they heard their friend holler.

"What the hell are you—"

"Better be quiet, Sasuke-kun," she whispered in his ear, stroking him slowly. "I know you can be quiet."

Yeah, he thought so too, before he felt her grip him harshly and pump him at a wild pace.

"Sakura…" he groaned harshly.

His eyes slipped shut and he threw his head back at the pleasure, while desperately trying to grip something that would keep him aware of the real world. He had started by gripping the bark, but he ripped some out, so he opted to hold the back of Sakura's head.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! Helloooo!?"

"Damnit… Sakura…" he moaned, pulling her close so he could plant his lips on hers.

"I said quiet, Sasuke-kun," she whispered between kisses. He would have believed her to be serious, but her seductive and teasing gaze betrayed her words.

"You're doing this on purpose," he rasped harshly, shutting his eyes tightly and biting his lip to keep him from crying out in pleasure.

"Damnit! Kakashi said you'd be here! KAKASHI, YOU LIAR! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY WENT HOME?!"

Sakura grinned in return and kissed him harshly, before she went faster and harder, now set on throwing him off his edge.

"F…ck…" he groaned stiffly, throwing his head backwards to look upwards at the sky. But all he could see was white. (_Perfect bliss.)_

And when he felt himself coming, he started moving with her tight fist. Hot wetness then finally spilled, making Sasuke's mouth drop open and eyes slip shut tightly. He almost let himself cry out before he bit on Sakura's shoulder and muffled it.

It was a while before he could move again. His mouth on her shoulder loosened its grip, and he was suddenly aware of the taste of copper on his tongue. He would have probably felt guilty about hurting her like this, but he was much too lost in the aftermath to really care. It felt like such a burden to even lift his arm, he just couldn't bring himself to do anything. So he just settled on nuzzling her neck and closing his eyes, inhaling her scent and basking in pure contentment.

Sakura smiled upon noticing the dazed look in his eyes and his lazy movements. She knew that always meant he'd had a good release, and it made her feel proud to know she was the one who'd given it to him.

"…Sasuke-kun?" she happily chanted, "We have to go, you know."

"…give me a break, I'm fucking drained," Sasuke groaned against her neck.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. You gave off a load of—"

"Shut up, Sakura," he growled.

His tone revealed he was probably blushing.

She laughed. "What? Can't admit it was good?"

Sasuke took a moment to think, before he smirked and licked the wound on her neck. "Can't deny that for sure. But I bet I can get something better with this," he whispered huskily into her ear.

She was bemused before feeling him twist her around so she was against the tree.

The way she looked at him as she was pinned on that trunk was so innocently sexy, he felt himself get excited again.

"You look so delicious, Sakura," he murmured, licking his lips.

Sakura blushed, before she shook her head. "Sasuke-kun, what happened to your tired—"

"Trust me, I'm not tired anymore," Sasuke chuckled, before he clashed his lips with hers and lifted her while he urged her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"We can't. They'll hear," she whispered, looking at him with her half lidded eyes.

"Then we'll just have to be quiet," he whispered against her lips, while bringing her down on him.

She moaned loudly, and when he started the thrusting, she threw her head back in pleasure and forgot all about stopping him.

* * *

**It is** in _imperfection_

that we discover what is _perfect_ **for us.**

* * *

"I blame you for making me this way," Sakura mumbled, shifting her weight on her other leg, before she winced. "Damn, it hurts just to walk."

"I sure hope I'm the one to blame," Sasuke growled, throwing her an indignant stare.

Sakura, upon realizing how she sounded, laughed out loud and shook her head. "Not what I meant, Sasuke-kun," she giggled.

Sasuke scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets, before he wordlessly turned and started walking. But after a couple of steps, he stopped, turned, and gave her a look that made her smile.

"You coming or what?" he grunted.

She giggled, but nodded happily. "Of course!" she chirped.

As she ran to meet him, he waited until she fell into steps beside him before he started walking again, onyx eyed gaze directed at the path in front of them. Bumping his hand into hers several times, he almost smiled when Sakura reached to entwine their fingers for a few seconds, before she turned to look at him with a tender and genuinely happy smile.

"So, where do you want to eat tonight?" he asked her suddenly.

She gave him a surprised glance, before smiling again. "You're taking me on a date?"

"Something like that."

Her smile grew softer. "How about something simple? A hot dog and some fries?"

Sasuke shrugged, before he nodded. "If that's what you want."

"You sound so unhappy," she laughed. "What? Were you expecting something more romantic?" she teased, sticking her tongue out.

Sasuke was silent.

And that was something that made Sakura stop.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "You were, weren't you?"

He shrugged again, but the small blush on his cheeks was evident. "…so?"

Who knew Uchiha Sasuke was a closet romantic?

Sakura sure didn't.

She had to refrain herself from jumping into his arms, and while doing so, a giant smile spread on her lips, expressing the joy and love that she felt for him, right at this moment.

"Well, I think we have enough time to catch the sunset at the hill. Wanna give it a go?"

Sasuke smirked, but it was a soft, tender one. "Let's go."

* * *

When you **are** in _love_,

**time** is the _only thing_ you **need** to spend

* * *

_I hope you liked it. I know it's short, but that's all I could get out. And since I haven't updated in like, SO freaking long, I thought I'd give you something. Something nice. And hot. ;)_

_Haha!_

_I'm feeling much better now, so it's guaranteed I'm going to update faster now! I was just going through a tough time… and busy! It's senior year, so you know. A lot of projects and shit. Hardly have the time to answer to messages!_

_Review, dears. :)_

**DeepPoeticGirl**


	6. Acceptance

_Hmmm… Finally an update. :)_

_And really, I don't want to hear any comments about how you hate Karin, because I don't. I really think she's annoying when she goes crazy over Sasuke, but as a person, she's pretty awesome. And I think if she got over her feelings for Sasuke, she could be really, really good friends with Sakura._

_So excuse me if she sounds OOC here, I'm really not used to working with her nor going in depth with her character. Like, remotely. Seriously._

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_

**A Truth Not To Be Revealed**

_by_ **DeepPoeticGirl

* * *

**

When Karin entered the gates of Konoha for the first time with Suigetsu and Juugo standing at her sides while Sasuke lead them all, she knew she wouldn't have an easy time adjusting to this place. It was not to say that she hated it the moment she set foot—because that was far from it, really, she loved how everybody didn't seem to want to kill you every time they looked at you, like it was at Sound—but she just knew that it would take a long time being used to such a different environment, and to being around all these people with such… _unusual_ personalities and outlooks on life.

And when months passed, she found that she really did love this village and the people in it, and how welcomed they made her feel. Everything she had heard about the village ("T_hose_ _weak, weak Konoha habitants, so filthy and sickening… so detestable," Orochimaru had said. "They have no survival instincts, they are too soft. Filthy, foolish Konona."_) was _wrong_. Konoha's people were the kindest of all she had met, filled with faith and courage, and most of all, understanding. It was impossible not to fall in love with them.

But then there was _her_.

Her and her stupid pink hair and her pretty emerald eyes, with a figure that could be deemed underdeveloped and not quite matured because she really did miss out on those curves. Her breasts weren't big enough, and she was rather straight overall. But, Karin admitted, her exotic looks and her long legs certainly did make up for her lack of curvaceous-ness up there, and she did have a rather nice behind, she guessed.

But surely, that couldn't be what caught Sasuke's attention, could it? She was hardly beautiful enough to make head turn to look her way, nor did she have enough delicate features to make guys swoon in awe. Her looks couldn't have been what made Sasuke act so… dissimilar with her.

Karin didn't exactly know why she hated her so much ever since the moment she laid eyes on her, but if she had to take a wild guess, it would probably be because of the way Sasuke's eyes seem to soften just a tad when they caught sight of Sakura Haruno that day when they first stepped in Konoha. And every other time after that.

For the longest time, that's just how it was. Karin would bristle every time she saw the two of them walking together, Sasuke looking unusually peaceful and (_god forbid_) tender, and Sakura being her usual compassionate and cheery self. She would growl in rage when she caught the special looks that the man of her dreams gave to only _her_, and would feel the need to rip out her hair when he would coldly push away any of Karin's attempts at getting closer.

And at _that_ time…

That time when Sasuke and Naruto came back from one of their rare month long assassination missions and that everybody was there to congratulate them on eliminating one of Konoha's dreaded threats, and that she was ready to run to her crush to hug him, the pink haired girl beat her to it, and everybody awed as the girl started crying into his chest (_"Pathetic, PATHETIC!" Karin had hissed_). Her heart broke when the young Uchiha patted her hair gently, smirked tenderly and murmured "annoying," to the sobbing girl. It didn't even matter that the blonde joined their hug and gently hushed his crying team mate, and that the said girl had jumped into Naruto's arms to hug the life out of him too.

It _didn't_ matter. Because Sasuke _didn't_ push her away, and he _comforted_ her, and he _cared_ about her, he gave that one special look _again_…

…Kami, she would have just erupted in tears if she didn't have so much damn pride.

And now, just about two years later, Karin finds that her jealousy towards Sakura was ridiculous. Understandable, yes, and perhaps even a little paranoiac, but it was ridiculous. Because now that she thought about it, she never really did have a chance against her.

Sakura might not be the most beautiful person around in terms of looks, but when it comes to the person that she really is… there is no denying how utterly amazing that woman is. She is endlessly sweet, unbearably generous, has a supply of compassion that just never dies, has the brains of a prodigy, and her smile can warm up somebody to their very soul. Sure she has a short temper, and she gets violent when she's incredibly annoyed or pissed off, but it's the little imperfections about her that make her human and… so _great_.

Karin knows she doesn't stand a chance. She could not be as great as Sakura, _ever_. She could never… capture Sasuke Uchiha's heart the way that Sakura did, Kami knows just how long ago, or how, for that matter.

So when she went to Sasuke's house that one day, when she was still swimming in her sea of denial, and that he told her he should let her go because he was involved with someone… something just clicked in her mind. _Sakura_.

_Sakura_ was the one he was involved with.

And how exactly could she have so suddenly known? Because of the way his eyes just lit up and shined with such warmth and _love_ when he turned to get back inside the house. Because of how different their interactions had begun to be, nearly seven months before that visit.

After that day, that's when she started accepting reality. That's when she started to finally (_finally, finally…_) let Sasuke go.

"Karin?" a voice called in shock. "Ah… um, is there something you need from me?"

The red haired itched to fist her hand because of the embarrassment she was feeling, and some part of her just couldn't believe what the hell she was going to do, and _why in the world did she decide to do this in the first place?_

"Yes," she said between gritted teeth. She knew that her words were coming out rather harsh, and that she probably sounded more angry than anything else, but at least she was trying, and if Sakura really was as amazing as she knew she was, then she should understand… right?

"… I'd like to apologize," Karin went on, shifting her eyes away from hers (_damn pride, making her seem so bitchy_). "My behavior has been really inappropriate towards you ever since I came back."

There was a pause, and it was long and nearly painful, until Sakura giggled lightheartedly. "Oh, Karin! You don't need to sound so formal, or guilty about the way you acted!" the girl said, holding a hand in front of her mouth to hide her sweet smile. "I get it, I was hanging around Sasuke-kun too much, and you really liked him. It's no big deal!"

(_She is amazing, amazing, how could Karin ever have hated her…?_)

"I was jealous!" Karin insisted, bowing her head a little to hide the blush fighting to conquer her cheeks. "And it was ridiculous, I know! I just thought I stood a chance against you and—"

"Well you did, Karin, it's normal to feel competitive—"

"—Let me finish!" she said, whipping her head up straight. Her red eyes pressed onto Sakura's, making the girl's mouth slip shut. "I thought I stood a chance at snatching him. I was just ignorant of the way he looked at you all this time, ignorant of how he always seemed to have felt about you." She didn't miss the way Sakura swallowed tightly at those word. "And I mean, I wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a _bitch_ to you because you didn't deserve that!" Her eyebrows creased, and she sighed heavily. "So, I thought I'd come over here and start over. Now that you, you know, guys are together and that I'm over him."

At that, Sakura's eyes went wide, and she sputtered. "T-Together? !" she gasped, blushing crimson. "A-Ano, Karin, Sasuke-kun and I aren't—"

"I'm not stupid, you know," she said, smiling lightly at the shock-stricken pink haired girl. "I mean, it's not like you guys were obvious, because you _have_ been very careful, but I've got a trained eye for that. Living in a dangerous country where I've had to watch out for every little thing out there, it's hard not to catch those signs of affection."

Sakura was only rendered speechless. What could she say? She couldn't just agree, Sasuke wasn't ready to—

"I guess we're going to have to be more careful if we want to stay low a bit more," a new voice said, catching both their attention. It was a male.

Their eyes turned to catch sight of Uchiha Sasuke leaning against the doorframe of Sakura's office, his coal eyes deep and solemn, with a trace of a smirk on his lips. He nodded at the both of them in greeting, before crossing his arms on his chest. "I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone, Karin," he said, regarding her cautiously.

_(And if the girl still had feelings for him, her heart would have melted and thumped wildly in her chest at the way he seemed to trust her for this.)_

Emerald eyes flew to look at the red haired girl in front of her, looking almost pleading, which made Karin laugh a bit. "I've got no problem with that," she said, giving Sakura a reassuring look. "We should probably grab a cup of coffee sometimes, Sakura," she said, her tone friendly. "Start over."

When Sakura nodded, almost dazedly she noticed, Karin turned on her heels and headed for the door, but not before pausing beside Sasuke, haughty features crossing her face. "Oh, and Sasuke? Sakura is an amazing person," she said, almost chirping. Sasuke raised a brow, and her eyes then narrowed in threat. She sneered. "Break her heart and I'll break your face."

Sasuke didn't know whether he should laugh or take her seriously. So instead he just settled with a hesitant nod, which made Karin snort a laugh and confidently walk out.

The pinkette fell backwards on her office couch with a look of complete bafflement on her face. "…What just happened?" Sakura mused in confusion.

"No idea."

…

**A few days**

**after they started dating**

…

"_So… um, you said you wanted to talk…" Sakura mumbled, while narrowing her head down and fiddling with her fingers. She felt like a million thoughts were running through her mind because really, since when does Sasuke Uchiha randomly shows up to someone's house because he wants to __**talk**__?_

"_I don't do talking, Sakura," he said flatly, shoving his hands in his pockets._

_Her emerald eyes widened in surprise, before they lessened in anger. "Well what the hell is this?" she hissed. "What the hell did you come to my house for at eleven o' clock at __**night **__if you don't want to talk? !"_

_His eyes shifted to the sky above them, and he regarded the blue sheet of shining starts almost thoughtfully. "Hn," he answered after a moment, his gaze unmoving._

_A near snarl passed her lips, and she fumed, "If this is a joke, I am not in the mood for it rig—"_

_But she was rudely interrupted by the cause of her frustration as he slammed her into the wall and pinned her wrists with his hands tightly. She should have probably been more furious because of that, but she found she couldn't even bring it in herself to think as she was staring at a very pensive Sasuke whose face was merely inches away from her own._

"_It's not a joke," he said. "I don't do joking. You should know that."_

"…"

_A trace of a smirk began to show on his lips, and he hummed a bit, as if thinking. "I just wanted to see you."_

"_Wha—"_

_A hand left one of her wrists and grabbed the back of her head, making her immediately lose her words, and before she could even think about anything else to say, Sasuke leaned and closed the gap between their lips, kissing her fiercely with a kind of passion he had yet to show her._

_She forgot all about being angry at him._

…

…

The idea of moving any limb seemed so far off in Sakura's mind, at that moment. She was tired, and so sore, but blissfully so. She and Sasuke had just finished an amazing romp session a little while ago, and although they both hadn't expected for it to happen, there was no denying how much they enjoyed it. Nor how great it was.

Their exhausted bodies sweetly cuddling on the couch was the pure proof of that. Neither really wanted to do anything else than bask in each other's presence in the aftermath of some amazing sex.

"You still mad at Kakashi?" the pinkette questioned to her lover, pressing her lips tenderly to his neck.

The man hummed in response to her words, tilting his head down a bit to kiss her forehead. "Somewhat," he finally replied, voice quiet. "I don't like the idea of him knowing about us before anyone else."

His hand brushed the small of her back, and Sakura shut her eyes to his gentle touch, enjoying this affectionate moment where Sasuke was unafraid to convey his feelings for her physically. It was not that he barely did so — because he really did give her a lot of attention — but under circumstances like these, where both had work and other errands to run, it was rare to have Sasuke not caring about their pending duties.

"Did you plan this?" she mumbled against his warm skin, wrapping her arms around his torso. A smile nearly reached her lips when he locked his arms around her waist and breathed in her scent deeply, making her head rise up with his chest.

"I didn't," he said, stroking her soft skin. "I hadn't expected for us to get carried away."

"But it was wonderful."

"Indeed," he replied, before he surprised her by grabbing her chin and gently tugging her face to his so he could catch her lips with his. She made a slight noise of surprise, but didn't pull back. It was only when a smile curled at her lips that she started to respond to his sweet kiss.

Moments like these, she treasured so much.

…

**On their**

**three month anniversary**

…

_With her hair slipped in the spaces between his fingers, her cheeks cradled by his palms, nose pressing softly against his, and her warm supple lips meshed against his own, Sasuke could only tell himself these were the moments he enjoyed most with Sakura._

_There was something so intimate into holding her this way, kissing her this way, and he just couldn't get enough of it. These simple touches of theirs brought his heart on fire, warmed him up to his very soul, making him feel __**for once in his freakin' life**__ that he was alive, and he was loved… and that everything was just so __**right**__._

_Today was the date that set the third month of their relationship._

_(And Kami, was he ever so happy with her, even though she didn't know the half of it…)_

"_You're sure…?" he whispered between a kiss, caressing her soft, naked side with his free hand._

_Yes, he wanted to make sure she was ready, __**actually**__ ready, and not just blinded by the lust that had built up in their snogging session. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be taking advantage, that she really did want to give up whatever was left of her innocence… to him._

_(he had tainted that poor girl, had ruined her adolescence. He had made her grow up too fast… it was all his damn fault she was the way she was now…)_

_His hands wandered almost hesitantly on her nude body, discovering, mesmerizing. She waited for the feeling of his warm flesh against her thighs, pressing, urging to answer his question, before she smiled up at him, her face still flushed._

"_Make love to me…" she replied softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've waited for so long, Sasuke-kun…"_

_He kissed her again, one hand urging her to widen her legs, while the other slid up the mattress in search of hers. As he found it, the tight squeeze he gave her was her only warning for what was to come._

_Suddenly, Sasuke surged forward, a sound escaping his lips, one that she would remember forever. She had never, before that moment, heard such a beautiful noise from him, filled with longing, pleasure, and complete satisfaction… as if he had waited for this moment all his life._

_But Sakura was surprised that at the feeling of his intrusion, she had felt no pain. Only the sensation of being completely full, crammed up to the brim. It was uncomfortable, yes, but she wasn't hurt._

"_You… okay?" she heard him ask quietly, mouth brushing her neck tenderly._

_She sucked in a sharp breath and nodded, releasing it when her lover pulled back, before he filled her once again, slower than the first time. His mouth met hers as a soft hum started falling from her lips, and she was surprised at the tenderness filled in his kiss. Her hands slid from his neck down to his shoulders, and then to his lower back, where she grabbed his rear._

"_Ah—" Sasuke puffed sharply, his eyes shutting tight. She gave him a light squeeze, and he nearly groaned, suddenly feeling so thrilled at her boldness, while one of his eyes squeezed open to glare at her. "I'm trying here to—keep it nice for our first time," he said, starting a steady, gently rhythm inside of her._

_But the girl was starting to lose herself in the pleasure, cries of delight pressing at her throat but held back in fear of embarrassing herself, and he pressed his mouth to hers again in hopes to coax her into letting them out._

"_Come on, Sakura…" he groaned, lifting her rear so he could penetrate her deeper. "Don't hold them back, I want to hear them all…"_

"_Oh… Ohhhh… Make love to me, Sasuke-kun!" she moaned, locking one of her legs over his back. One of her hands came to the back of his head, and she pushed him down to capture his lips, while Sasuke picked up the movements and captures her cries that were sweeter and louder one after the other._

_And a while later, when the movements became frantic and desperate, they came; Sakura first while Sasuke followed closely after a few more thrusts. He pushed himself off of her, laying spent beside her, for a moment, before he pulled his arms around her and pressed her back to his chest._

_That night, Sasuke whispered to her his first confession._

_He had never loved her more than he had right this moment. She was the same._

…

**back to the**

**present**

…

"I thought you had an important ANBU mission this week…?" Sakura mused, noticing that none of his mission scrolls were ANBU ranked. "Did you cancel it?"

He shut his eyes, for a moment, and leaned his chin in his intertwined fingers. "The dobe informed me it's been two years ever since I've returned. I figured I should stay for the celebration that is no doubt taking place tomorrow." Coal orbs then opened, meeting her striking emerald ones.

She smiled softly. "It's not like you to care about that," she said warmly, unable to retract the affectionate smile from her face.

"It makes you happy," he reasoned, his gaze carefully grasping hers. "You deserve it."

"Sasuke-kun…" she sighed. "You don't need to do this just to please me." Her fingers brushed his, and she smiled at him. "I'm happy if you're happy. I'm happy if you go to your mission, and I'm happy if you celebrate your return."

Sasuke's lips twisted upwards a bit, and the sight of it made his lover's stomach do flips. She stared at the corner of his lips, fascinated and delighted. "But if I stay, it makes you ten times happier."

Sakura dropped his gaze as she giggled at the silliness of his argument, but instead of replying that he really didn't need to stay if he didn't want to, she just kissed him.

She knew just how stubborn Sasuke was, especially if he was decided on his decision.

…

**One of those nights**

**after a terrible mission**

…

_Contrary to what many people thought, Sasuke Uchiha was never one to enjoy missions where he had to kill. The rumors ran around that because he was such a cold man and never showed his true feelings, as a brilliant ninja would, he would feel no pity or shame into taking the life of another._

_But they were severely wrong._

"_Sasuke-kun?" his pink haired girlfriend murmured, worry lacing her voice as she watched him silently close the door to her apartment. She didn't fail to notice the way his clothes were covered in blood that was certainly not his own, nor the way that his hands trembled._

_Sasuke hated to take lives. He hated that he had to be the one to unrightfully take away one's soul from this world, depriving the world of another's husband, wife, son, daughter, cousin, sister… brother, mother or father. Every man he killed could have been a father of three poor starving motherless children. _

"…_Sasuke-kun…"_

_He turned, slowly, to face her, his face scrunched up in what she thought was a painful cringe, and he opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it back and wince as blood slid into his lips. Sakura's lips parted in shock as she let herself catch the smears of red coppery liquid on his features._

"_Oh, Sasuke-kun… what did they make you do…?" she whispered, running to embrace him. "Are you okay…?"_

_No… no he wasn't. How could he? How could he be okay, when he was a murderer?_

"_No," he bit out, wrenching his face away from hers. His eyes flashed with pain. "No, of course I'm not."_

_She hated the way he seemed to want to evade her touch. Sasuke never fled her touch, he always relished it. There had to be something terrible that happened on that mission._

"_Tell me… Tell me what happened," she pleaded, cupping his face._

_Sasuke snarled and pushed away from her, fists tightening when he heard her gasp. "I don't need to tell you anything, Sakura!" he growled, throwing her a sharp glare. "You don't always need to know everything."_

_Her eyes widened, and she nearly coiled back in surprise. "Don't you think you're being a little too harsh?" she asked him, frowning. "I'm only trying to help…"_

_His glare flashed with fury. "By making me remember the horrible things I've done? How is that helping?" he murmured angrily. "I don't want to remember what I did tonight…"_

_Although Sasuke was flaring with anger, he still didn't like the way that Sakura's eyes turned glassy and formed tears that threatened to spill over. His lips tightened when guilt started to wash over._

_(Guilty, guilty… why should he feel guilty about that…? He's done so much worse… So, so much worse tonight…)_

"_You're not being fair…" she whimpered, stepping away. "Every time I'm hurt about something, I talk to you about it… but when it comes to you…" She paused, wiping the tears that quickly fell onto her cheeks, before raising her glassy, frustrated eyes to his. "You don't share _anything_ with me!"_

"_Don't share anything?" Sasuke muttered, eyes sharpening. "I've told you about—"_

"_What! What did you tell me about, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled at her lover, not caring now how her tears fell like rivers down her cheeks. "You hardly share anything with me! You hardly tell me about your past, or your fears!" Her tears weren't of sadness now, they were of her fury. Her pain._

"_YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING!" she finally cried out, dropping to her knees before her body started wracking with sobs._

_And at that moment, Sasuke realized that she was right. He never did tell her of anything._

"_Sakura…" he mumbled, stepping forward so he could gently touch her shoulder._

_But she slapped it away. "Don't touch me…!"_

"_Sakura, listen—"_

"_Screw you!" she whimpered, burying her face in her hands. _

_There was a long silence. Until, finally, Sasuke spoke._

"…_I killed a child tonight, Sakura," he said, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "She couldn't have been much older than four…"_

_There was no mistaking the way his voice was smothered with guilt and hurt._

"_They were—orders," he said, voice shaking desperately while he collapsed on his knees. "The target—her parents… she saw it all, she… watched me kill them…" He watched his shaking hands with wide, shameful eyes, as if he was imagining something. "There was so much blood, I couldn't—she was so young and so innocently broken… I—" His voice broke off, and something like a sharp gasp left his lips, followed by a sound that just broke his lover's heart._

_Sakura couldn't help it. She lounged forward to take him in her arms, clinging his body to hers while she ran her hands into his hair and struggled not to break down in tears when he immediately responded to her actions with eagerness and desperation. He wasn't crying, no, but she felt as though this was far worse than seeing him cry. His face was twisted to form an expression that was between shame, anger, devastation, and insanity, and his actions were quick and frantic, as though the man was slowly loosing his mind. The sounds that left his lips were those that she knew were of the trauma he was living, those short gasps, low groans and quiet shouts of terror._

"_Oh, Sasuke-kun…" she whimpered, laying a kiss on his forehead. She was unable to hold back her tears anymore; they poured down her cheeks like rivers. Bloody rivers. "I'm so sorry…"_

_He only clung tighter, eyes shut tight as he buried his face into her neck and choked a broken sound._

…

…

_

* * *

_

Yeah, _I_ was **enchanted**

_to_ **meet** you…

* * *

"Let's get this party started, Babeh!" Sakura's blonde best friend shouted, slinging her arm around her shoulder. "I am going to get you drunk tonight, missy," she revealed, grinning like an idiot.

Sakura smiled and laughed, before shaking her head. "Was it this celebration for again?" she asked, taking the strawberry daiquiri that the bartender passed her. She knew very well what it was for, but decided to pretend she didn't so that she didn't seem as love struck as she had always been. The pink haired medic sipped on the drink and sighed contently at the good taste.

"It has been officially two years that Sasuke has come back to us, Sakura. Of all the people, you should be the one to know that!" the baby blue eyed woman said, taking a long swallow of her margarita. "And talking about knowing stuff, you told me you wanted to talk to me about something important…"

She half froze. _Oh my, I nearly forgot about that._

Her lips twisted upward in an awkward smile. "Maybe some other time, Ino, when you aren't so drunk," the pink haired woman said, patting her best friend's hair.

"Nuh-uh! Ino wants to hear it," the blonde said. "And I am not as drunk as I seem to be, I swear to you."

_Crap, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to promise her something like this! In this state, she could gossip to anyone! _Sakura thought, before she sighed.

"Look, if I tell you, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone. Not a single soul, okay?" she whispered, tone deeply serious.

Baby blue eyes widened a bit, before they faltered, seemingly sobering up a bit. "Yeah, for sure Forehead. What's the deal?"

* * *

**Cause'** I see sparks _fly_

_whenever_ you **smile**…

* * *

_Okay, so, I'm a real bitch. I'm so, so, so, so, so friggin sorry for making you wait all this time. I never thought that I would be so busy, nor did I ever imagine I would have such a huge writer's block for a long while too. This update doesn't even satisfy me, I think it sounds awkward, and it's messy, and it sounds rushed. It might just be me, but I don't think so._

_Please tell me if it is!_

_I have about two or three chapters left for this story. And I would probably make it longer, but I can't do much because I've kind of lost my original plot. So now I have to think real hard about how this story could end without making the readers disappointed or angry because there could be more. I have to find an ending that says "That is it, this is the conclusion, and there cannot be more to be written without it sounding like an absolute mess of a story with no plot."_

_And I may have to remind you, this story so far is not really following a steady timeline. It skips a lot, because it's not a story that just follows up chapter after chapter. This story talks about how people react to them (in this chapter, it would be Karin's reaction, you know?) and how they act with each other. Blah, blah. I stated all that a couple chapters back. It doesn't have some super well developed storyline. (Yep, I know it. It's not that great. xD)_

_But anyway, please give me some feedback!_

_And I will try to update as soon as I can. Which should be in about… a month or so. Since it's the holidays. Ya know. Haha._

_Bye bye, love you guys!_

**DeepPoeticGirl**


	7. Predicament

_Um… forgive me for being away so long?_

_And if you don't like lemons… you might want to skip the first little part of this chapter. (cheekysmile)._

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Naruto._

* * *

**A Truth Not To Be Revealed**

_by_** DeepPoeticGirl**

* * *

The sensation of him filling her always cut her breath short. In every encounter they had since their first time, there had been no exception.

It was something about the way they fit so flawlessly together, making her feel that he was nothing but the perfect size to be able to hit all her spots at each and every time. Even when they were inexperienced, he'd never failed to make her satisfied. The reason as to why escaped her, but she liked to think their passion made up for their lack of expertise.

_(But now…)_

A cry of pleasure left her lips as he slammed his hips into hers furiously, one hand stroking her spine delicately, mixing gentle touches with raw and animalistic thrusts. He knew that it drove her crazy when he did that. It gave her shivers from head to toe and spasms of ecstasy at the same time—two types of feelings completely different, but wonderful in its own way. Sakura's hands gripped the black sheets of the bed beneath her, throwing her head back with a dragged out moan when he started grinding into her _hard_. With her eyes shut tight, she started grinding backwards into him, gasps leaving her lips when the hand on her back glided down to her side, then her stomach, feeling her up with a surprising display of tenderness.

That quickly ended when he swiftly went lower and rubbed her swollen bud in deliberate strokes.

_(…now he just never failed to make her scream her head off until her voice was hoarse the next day.)_

A hitched moan of both pleasure and surprise escaped her, but when he started branding her again, that moan turned into a scream. His hand left her clit, but that didn't stop her from screaming some more. Hands trembling and weakened by the sudden rush of ecstasy, she was no longer able to support herself with her arms and they crumbled on the bed beneath her. Distantly, she heard Sasuke groan and pant, but her mind was much too fogged up in desire to really register anything happening around her.

Her fingers curled to grip a pillow, in which she leaned her face into and moaned continuously, emerald orbs drugged with lust and love. The man behind her tightened his grip on her hip and made a sound deep in his throat, grunting appreciatively when his lover opened her thighs wider. She was silently, and nearly unconsciously, demanding more of him.

Slowing his thrusts momentarily, he adjusted his position and tested the angles. Then as he heard Sakura moan loudly, he knew he had found the right one. A low hiss escaped him when her body responded greedily and he quickened his pace, his thrusts becoming deeper, harder. His own eyes fluttered shut tightly when he felt her walls clamp down on him. Her name passed his lips breathlessly and he dipped his head down to kiss her spine, while one hand wandered to a breast, fondling it passionately. The other gripped her hip with iron strength, fighting with the pleasure rising in him all too wonderfully.

The new sensations and pace drove his lover wild, and it showed in the way she shouted his name time and time again in the pillow, her hips furiously moving to meet each of his harsh thrusts. Sakura couldn't think straight anymore. The knot in her stomach was winding tighter and tighter, making her gasp for breath while she struggled to attain her release. Though she realized, as his pace became uneven, that his wasn't too far off either.

Sakura cried out loudly when he started slamming his hips recklessly yet still erratically against her ass, hearing him grunting and groaning out her name behind her almost gutturally. It didn't take long for this new pace, combined with his sexy noises, to set her off. After a few irregular thrusts, she was screaming ear-splittingly into her pillow and stars went soaring into her shut eyes. She humped onto him, extending this wonderful feeling flowing through her body while she shuddered continuously beneath his sweaty form.

The pressure of her core around his cock was too much for Sasuke, though, and it sent him over the edge as well. He stiffened against her suddenly, almost unexpectedly, and groaned out her name, throwing his head back as he let out a fulfilled moan and spent himself inside her. He was so far out of this world that he had not realized his grip on her had gone bruising.

When the ecstasy ended, their bodies went slack, her knees shaking from the absence of strength while his own limbs trembled from the force of his release. They panted heavily together, savoring the faint euphoria left in the aftermath of their climax. Slowly, the pair regained their senses, but they did not speak. Sasuke's hands loosened immediately as he became aware of his fierce hold on her, but he noted, quite smugly, that she had been too lost in her own aftermath to differentiate pain from pleasure.

A long silence settled between them, but it was not one of awkwardness. It was one were they relished their presence without the need for words, where they savored the moment between reality and nirvana. It had always been like this with them, from the very beginning of their sex life, as if their minds were far too blemished with pleasure to form coherent thoughts.

_(and to be brutally honest, it was better that way. it made them smug, made them pleased to know they could blow each other's minds to the point that they couldn't even think anymore.)_

When Sakura had enough strength, she pushed her face off her pillow and gave a fully contented sigh, jaded emerald revealing themselves under half shut lids. Sasuke, him, had finally gathered enough energy to pull out his limp length. He made a small grunt at the loss of contact before he moved and collapsed beside her face first into a pillow, features soft and drowsy.

_He really gave it his all tonight_, she mused affectionately, having finally recollected enough of herself to think.

A delighted smile crept on her lips and she propped up her head on her hand.

"When did you get so _good_?"

This seemed to have startled him a bit, but there was no mistaking the haughty smirk that slowly twisted at his lips as he discerned the utterly satisfied tone she bore. His eyes fluttered open momentarily, taking in the sight of her sexy, mischievous grin, and then he hummed a bit, sounding arrogant but also so very pleased.

_Cocky bastard_, she thought. Her grin grew wider, and there was a glint in her eyes that told him of her secret laughter. His eyes slipped shut again, arms coming around to nestle his head.

"We didn't used to be so… skilled."

Sasuke snorted. "The point of being skilled at something is to gain it with experience, Sakura."

She laughed heartedly, which almost made him smile, before she rolled over on her back with a big smile on her face. "I know but… we so used to be so like… you know."

"You're so eloquent," he mumbled, which made her giggle a bit.

"We were clumsy!" she exclaimed, laughing. Then she paused, put a finger to her lips, clearly thinking back on her words. "No, never mind that. Clumsy isn't even close to describing us when we started."

"We weren't _that_ bad," he muttered, back arching a bit as he stretched his muscles and sighed.

Sakura appreciatively noticed the way the sexy muscles of his back clenched and unclenched and she stared, unabashedly, before rolling herself over until her naked breasts were pressing at his side. She leaned and kissed his shoulder, grinning. "_I_ wasn't that bad," she clarified. "You were the one who didn't have enough control over your lust and ended up being blinded by it. Pent up years of sexual frustration, much? "

A muffled groan of annoyance reverberated in the pillow, and she laughed at his obvious embarrassment. "Don't be ashamed Sasuke-kun!" she giggled. "You've never failed to satisfy me, remember that." She then hummed thoughtfully. "Actually, well no. Now that I think about it, there _was_ that time when you were blindfolded and you misjudged where I was and ended up stubbing your toe, tripping over the carpet and crashing through my closet and I was laughing so hard that the mood just—"

"Shut up!" he hissed, shoving her off him with a quick push. Though she didn't fail to notice the red ears and cheeks—obvious signs of his embarrassment.

She grinned. "Or that time in the kitchen when you almost gave me a concussion because you slammed me into the cupboa—"

"_That_ actually turned out to be dangerous," he interrupted with a frown.

Her wide smile softened at the concerned expression he wore. "It was still your fault you went too hard. I _did_ try to warn you," she said, running her fingers tenderly through the tangles in his lightly damp hair.

Sasuke smirked so lightly, she hardly noticed it. "Well, I'm sorry, I guess I couldn't tell apart you moaning my name in warning than in pleasure. They sure sounded the same to me."

"Yeah?" she quipped, smiling all too impishly. "That's because your penis felt amazing."

The man huffed, clearly amused, and hummed almost enthusiastically as his lover kept raking her fingers through his locks in such a way that it sent waves of delight to his senses. The moment was short-lived, however, as she was hit with another memory and ceased her actions in excitement.

"Oh! And that time we tried to do it against the shelves of your library but the whole thing just came crashing down. And you had a pretty nasty bruise on your shoulder for taking the brunt of the fall." She pursed her lips and frowned. "Did I ever thank you for that?"

"No," he replied. He paused before he added, "And that was _your_ idea."

"…how was _I_ supposed to know that they were too old to support us?"

"Hn."

She paused, and her fingers started moving again, digging into his scalp almost seductively. "It was hot though. For a few minutes."

"…I could always buy new ones."

"Then we could try again?"

She sounded so enthusiastic, he couldn't help but to smirk.

Sakura took notice and laughed a bit. "This is great."

"It will be," he murmured, his onyx eyes glinting with excitement and even a little friskiness.

Throwing her head back, Sakura laughed again. This one was full and long, and it made her body quake because of the intensity. The sound of her made Sasuke turn his head, and she was so evidently happy and content with her life, in that very moment, that he could not help himself from rolling on top of her, his mouth claiming hers quietly. Surprised, but nonetheless delighted, she returned his kiss with the same gentleness and wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers threading through his hair again.

"Mm…" she hummed, pulling him closer. "Amazing lips."

A hand trailed up her side in a seductive touch, and she sighed in approval.

"Smooth skin," he countered softly, just barely grinning in their kiss.

She paused, pulled herself away, and gave him a look that he clearly understood. Sasuke smirked so devilishly in reply she could not help herself from blushing. It was amazing how he could still elicit such reactions from her, even after all this time.

Her eyes narrowed in challenge.

"Hands," she started, tone defiant.

"Neck."

"Shoulders."

"Hips."

"Back."

"Lips."

"…Ass."

He smirked.

"Ass," he agreed, dropping a hand down to the area and giving it a firm, appreciative squeeze.

She laughed again, her competitive mood dropping, before squeaking in surprise as he applied pressure once more. "Sasuke-kun!" she protested, knocking his hand away but not without giggling. "You perv."

"Hn." He was smirking again, though not quite as arrogantly as he had before. "You know I love your _ass_ets."

This next laugh caught her completely off guard. She could not help herself, he had picked a too good choice of words.

She found herself hiding her face in her hands, ridiculous snorting laughter trying to makes its way out of her mouth, her shoulders shaking so intensely anyone would have thought she was having a panic attack of some sort.

"I can't figure out if you're laughing at me or what I said," he said, unable to help the light smile from tugging at his lips as he pulled her hands away.

She lost it, then, and started a long bout of guffaws. "Both!" she managed to gasp out, clenching her stomach, which was starting to hurt because she had been laughing for so long, and trying to help herself from kicking the mattress under her. She knew she'd only end up hitting Sasuke at some point.

Despite being amused at her state, Sasuke was puzzled. Surely it couldn't possibly be _that_ funny. Something to giggle about no doubt, but to convert her into a complete laughing hyena…

Noticing his confused mindset, Sakura slowly recollected enough of herself to explain. It took a few minutes and quite an amount of distracting thoughts, but she managed in the end _(though it appeared nothing could take away that grin on her face)_.

"You have no idea how incredibly corny that was. And coming from you…" she trailed out, unable to help herself from giggling uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, but it did _not_ suit you!"

_(Ah. So it wasn't exactly the words that sent her in the depths of irrepressible laughter, but rather the, well, context? Speaker? Situation? Something of the sort.) _

Sasuke slanted his lips over hers harshly as an impulse, effectively shutting her up and ending her ongoing fit of giggles. It took a while for her to kiss him back, though, probably because he had taken her so off guard, but it seemed not even his lips could stop her from being so amused. He could clearly feel her smiling, no matter how heatedly his lips worked on her.

It was only when his hands wandered to stroke her skin passionately that she entered the same state of mind he was in. Whimpers and gasps left her mouth, encouraging him, but she did not leave him to be the only one giving. Her hands roamed his fire hot skin vehemently, touching him in the places he liked best. She was rewarded with low growls and quiet groans.

It wasn't long before he pulled her hands away from him and leaned back, distancing their bodies while he hissed, "I'm getting carried away."

_(he could not let himself get lost in heat again, not now not now not _now_.)_

Pause.

Sakura then smiled, pulled his face to hers, and kissed him gently, understanding him. Slowly, she traced the lines of his face, watching as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She was always good at calming him down—always good at chasing away his bad thoughts. He didn't know how she did it—neither did she for that matter—but she'd never failed to have this effect on him, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he prayed she would never stop.

"Jaw," she said softly, almost suddenly.

His mouth formed a lazy smile, and his eyes fluttered open again. He scrutinized her face carefully.

"Cheeks," he said after a moment of silence.

Sakura paused, blinked, and then looked at him in pure perplexity. "Cheeks? Really?"

Her lover thumbed them gently, nodding. "Cheeks," he confirmed, kissing her softly.

She returned the gesture without delay, sighing in contentment while their hands wandered again. But they did not fall back into frenzied strokes. The touching was gentle, affectionate. There was no rush, no heat. They had no intention to light a fire and ignite lust _(not now, at least. there were things that needed to be said, situations to be discussed…)._

Sasuke was the one who pulled away first, yet again, but he didn't put any distance between them this time. Rather, he seemed determined to remain close to her what with the way his hands cradled her face tenderly before he leaned his forehead against hers. The pinkette beneath him smiled, her fingers lightly dancing at the base of his neck.

"…I love you," he murmured _(so vulnerably)._

"I know, Sasuke-kun," she replied just as quietly, her tone happy and peaceful. She closed her eyes and slipped a hand into his silky raven hair, relishing this moment of rare confession. "I love you, too."

"Thank you."

This caught her attention.

She knew that Sasuke was thankful for her love; she had known that for a long time now. He had never been one to take it for granted. She knew that when he came back to the village, he had not expected her to feel the same as she had so many years ago. When he left the village that night when they were twelve, he hadn't made himself delusions into thinking she would wait for him. So when he came back and found out that her feelings had never changed…

Well, he could only be thankful to her.

He had said it once when he left, said it a second time when he came back… but never again. Because he knew she would, from that moment on, always know how grateful he was to her. For never giving up on him. Loving him. Having complete and utter _faith_ in him.

_(so for him to bring it up…)_

"…Why are you telling me this?" she asked, feeling herself grow a little fearful. "You never bring this up. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

He shook his head no and buried his face in her neck, grazing his teeth on her skin lightly. Sakura tried not to lose herself when he grabbed a breast and fondled it just the way she liked it. His hips ground into hers and her breath hitched in desire. Then she realized he was trying to avoid the subject and shook the heated thoughts from her mind.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"You," he started hoarsely, giving her a long, deep and very involved kiss, "are so selfless, Sakura."

"I don't underst—"

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered, grabbing a fistful of her hair and shutting his eyes tightly. "I _can't_ lose you."

She didn't understand—she was so confused. One minute they were laughing about their previous sexual escapades and teasing each other with an erotic game involving body parts, and the next he was touching her with evident desperation and frenziedly murmuring confessions of love and fear of losing her—

It didn't make sense.

So without warning, the pink haired medic flipped them over so she was on top, her hands pinning his wrists to the bed while she narrowed her eyes down at him in both worry and frustration. "I don't like this," she said firmly, noticing how her lover swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away. "Sasuke-kun," she started. "Why are you saying all these things? What's gotten into you?"

There was a pause, a long one. However he _still_ wouldn't look at her, and it made her heart clench.

"Sasuke-kun, _please_," she begged, her tone laced with pain and a bit of panic. She released his wrists so she could grasp his face and turned him to look at her. "Stop hiding things from me!"

His eyes opened to look at her with something that she couldn't quit pinpoint. Something she'd never really seen coming from him before. An emotion that revealed the rare, deeper side of him that he always kept hidden. That side of him that was so, _so_ vulnerable.

"You're growing tired," he said almost too quietly, sounding almost _pained_. "Every day, you're waiting for this, for _us,_ to be out in the open. And you're growing tired of waiting."

Her hands lost its grip on him, shock having sapped away her strength. She could only sit there, straddling him, her mouth dropped open while tears of disbelief and utter _shame_ began to fill her emerald pools. They didn't go unnoticed by him, and it showed in the way he almost winced.

"I'm not stupid, Sakura," he whispered. "I know. I know you can't hold on much longer."

"I…"

She couldn't bring herself to deny it, to tell him that he was wrong because she could wait, she could _wait, _because she'd been doing it all her life and god why would she give up now but—

—that wasn't true, was it? He was right, wasn't he? _(she was so tired. so exhausted.)_

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, pained and ashamed and god, so, _so_ _regretful_—

Her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.

"But soon," he told her, traces of all weakness now vanished from his features. He sounded determined, obstinate. "Soon, it'll be okay."

The tears fell from her eyes just as he gently moved her until she was under him, but they were quickly wiped away by his thumbs brushing her cheeks. He kissed her tenderly, holding her so lightly as though he were afraid he would break her in her state. She was a mess, crying and ashamed and tired and in love, but he wasn't much better with all those emotions rippling through him _(guilt, anger, fear, hurt, shame, love, love, _**love**_)._

"Soon," he said again, mouth against her throat and fingers working so wonderfully on her body that she was arching in his touch.

"Thank you," she replied wetly through her tears, choking out a sob. "_Thank you_."

Words were lost after that as they once again entered the world of euphoria.

* * *

Isn't **she** beautiful?

Isn't she _everything_ you **need**?

* * *

It was a chilly morning, today. The wind was harsh and the air was cold, which was quite unusual seeing as it was late spring. The sky was hidden behind unfriendly grey clouds, giving the impression that rain could be expected later on in the afternoon. All in all, Konoha had had better days than this one.

Ino paid no mind, though. She took a generous sip from her coffee, enjoying the warmth that it brought to her body as the liquid ran down her throat. She sighed contentedly, ignoring the light throbbing of her head caused by whatever remained of her terrible hangover. Her baby blue eyes narrowed in thought when she mused about her previous night out.

…

**Last night**

**at the bar**

…

"_It's… about Sasuke."_

"…_if you tell me you still love him, this will not be news to me."_

"_No! It's not that!"_

_Ino gaped. "Oh my god, you're over him? REALLY?"_

"_Ugh, no! I never said that!" Sakura despaired, smacking her head against the counter. "Gosh, you are so insufferable, Ino!"_

"_But I'm your best friend." Ino sounded a little hurt, and Sakura didn't know if she had feigned it or not. The blonde was, after all, an emotional drunk. "How could you say such a thing?" she wailed, swaying a bit on her tottering feet._

"_That's not what I meant," the pink haired medic reassured, steadying her friend. She eyed her best friend's condition critically, narrowing her eyes a bit. "And just forget about it. You will not be able to keep your mouth shut in that state."_

"_Is it really such grandiose news?" Ino cackled, swapping away Sakura's hands from her shoulders before plopping down on the stool beside her. "Come on, I'm sure it's no big deal."_

"_It is a big deal!" she snapped. Emerald green flashed with anger for a moment, before she composed herself and muttered a soft apology._

"…_Forehead, you're starting to worry me. What big secret could you possibly need to hide from everyone else?"_

"_It's not my choice…"_

_Ino put her drink down on the counter and regarded her friend carefully, noticing the hunched shoulders and defeated look in her eyes. The situation seemed to be beyond her friend's control, so she offered a small, comforting smile._

"_Here, let's go take a walk. I'll sober up a bit and you can tell me all about it without worrying about me saying anything to anyone."_

_Sakura paused, carefully looked her friend over, as if assessing the truth of her words. Then she smiled. "Yeah. That'd be great."_

"…_you're gonna have to half carry me out though. I can't feel my legs."_

…

**back to the**

**present**

…

"Ino?

Her gaze snapped away from her hot drink to meet the sight of her frowning teammate.

"Yeah?"

"You're spacing out."

"Oh. Sorry."

Shikamaru's frown deepened and she thought she saw his lips tightening. "You didn't have to accept the mission if you didn't want it."

"Hey!" she protested, frowning in return. "I _do_ want it. Remember I told you: I had to kiss Tsunade-shishou's ass for a month to get this!"

"Then instead of ignoring me, at least have the decency to _try_ to listen," he replied, sounding a bit tetchy. "It's crucial for you to understand exactly how everything will go down. This is a really hazardous mission… there is no place for mistakes."

"I know," she said dryly, rolling her eyes.

Shikamaru didn't look too happy with her tone, it showed in the way his jaw clenched ever so lightly. She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I just have a lot on my mind."

…

**Outside**

**the bar**

…

"_Sasuke-kun and I," she started softly, albeit a bit reluctantly, "we're going out, Ino."_

"…_what."_

"_We've been together for a while now."_

"…_what."_

"_Almost a year, actually."_

_Silence._

"…_WHAT!"_

"_Sasuke-kun wants—"_

"_WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT THIS WAY EARLIER?"_

"—_it to be a secret."_

"…_what? But why?"_

"_He's not ready. He's never told me the reason why. Sometimes I think he's just scared of what people might think or do." Sakura paused, and then sighed. "You know he's not very liked."_

"_So what are you going to do?"_

"_I don't know. Wait, I guess."_

"_Sakura…"_

"_It's okay. It's gonna be okay."_

"…_yeah. Yeah, it will be okay, Sak."_

"_But you can't tell anyone about this okay? No one. At all."_

"_I know."_

"_Because Sasuke-kun doesn't want to, and he has to have a good reason. He has to. You have to keep this to yourself—between us. Please."_

"_Forehead, I know. I won't tell anyone, I promise."_

…

**back to the**

**present**

…

He looked at her with his dark concerned eyes of his, calculating something. Then a sigh slipped his mouth, and he put the pen down on the table before crossing his hands under his chin and regarding her carefully.

"Go on."

Ino shook her head pretty thoroughly, making her blonde hair nearly slip out of the half-assed ponytail she had pulled together earlier that morning. She didn't bother trying to perfect her hair—it didn't matter right now. "I don't want to talk about it, Shikamaru."

He raised an eyebrow, almost aristocratically, at her. "Would you prefer me guessing?"

She glowered at him. "Shikamaru…"

"Clearly something is bothering you and is distracting you from an important mission. I know it always helped you to talk about your problems before so go on. Tell me what's wrong."

"As if you want me to talk about my problems because it's distracting me from the mission!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you realize how much this makes you sound like an ass?"

"Ino," he warned, eyes narrowing in irritation. "You know it's not like that."

She huffed, crossed her arms and gave him a very pointed look. He regarded her flatly in return before he rolled his eyes and leaned back, pinching his nose in irritation. The girl had always been so very dramatic about everything ever since they were kids, even when she knew better. It frustrated him sometimes.

"I want to know what's wrong because you're my friend and I care about you a lot. Not just because of some stupid mission." He pushed away the scrolls and map away from them and leaned closer, staring at her very seriously. "So tell me what's wrong."

Ino hesitated, biting her lip and chewing the skin thoughtfully, as if weighing the consequences. Then she sighed, defeated. "It's not that I don't want to talk about it, really. It's that I _can't_."

"Because it's embarrassing?"

"No."

"Because it involves something illegal?"

"No!"

"Because you regret it?"

"Ugh, _no_!"

"Because you're scared I might think lowly of you?"

"As if! I don't care what you think!"

_(That was a lie, though. She cared very much what her cru—teammate thought of her)_

"Is it Sasuke?"

Silence filled the air, and he watched a frown settle on her face.

"…it does involve him, yes," she replied quietly, her baby blue eyes narrowing in serious thought.

His chocolate eyes hardened unconsciously at that, and he nearly gritted his teeth. "Why do you still like the guy after all he's done?"

"Oh my god, shut _up_. I do _not_ like him!" she exclaimed, clearly very exasperated at this point. "It doesn't even have anything to do with me!"

Shikamaru seemed unconvinced.

"I don't like him!"

"…Mm."

"I _don't_!"

"…"

"_I don't like him!_" she finally shrieked, seething at his uncertainty. "He is a complete and utter _ass_ and besides it would be _completely_ wrong since they've been going out for a long while now and I would _never_ go after my best friend's boyfri—"

She slapped a hand over her mouth, looking horrified and full of remorse. She had just spilled out Sakura's secret in the heat of her fury and she couldn't take it back.

"_Fuck_." The curse left her mouth quietly and quickly, but the boy in front of her barely noticed.

"They?" Shikamaru blinked. "Sasuke and Sakura?" he asked, sounding a bit stunned because _whoah this was __**not**__ the news he had been expecting but_—

He smirked lazily and murmured to himself, "I was wondering when that day would come along."

"Shikamaru, please, please, _please_ don't say anything to _anyone_," she desperately asked him, grasping his hands tightly and looking very honestly worried. "They're keeping it a secret for a reason and it _cannot_ get out before they're ready."

To her surprise, he only shrugged good-naturedly, nodded, and reached for the cigarette pack beside him. He took one out and put it in his mouth, fetching the lighter in his pocket. "I'm not one to gossip," he said, lighting up his smoke. He took a long drag and closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat. "Besides, it's none of my business." He paused, took another drag, and hummed in thought. "And frankly, it's no big deal to me—not worth talking about with anyone else."

There was a long pause, and Shikamaru was beginning to wonder if he had said anything wrong.

Suddenly, his teammate left out a shriek. "_Not worth talking about_?" Ino gasped, clearly furious by his choice of words. Her arms flailed about herself animatedly and she exclaimed, "Are you kidding me? This is the biggest event _ever_."

He resisted the urge to snort and roll his eyes. "Hardly. I anticipated this would happen long ago."

Ino fumed. "Well, not everyone's as smart as you are!"

* * *

You _thought_ by **now**

You'd have it **figured** _out_.

* * *

There was always something about seeing her in his shirt with the Uchiha crest displayed proudly on her back that made his heart skip a beat. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, his chest swelling with pride because it made her look like she was part of his clan. Sakura always wore it so well—it suited her perfectly in his opinion.

Affectionately, Sasuke traced the exposed skin of her arm, his lips tugging upwards when he heard her sigh in response to his touch. His gaze traveled to her neck where he spotted the many love marks he had placed on her, some old and some new. It always amused him how she never bothered to heal any of them—almost as if she wanted them there.

His hand ventured down to the hem of his shirt, which reached the middle of her thighs, eyes filled with a quiet hunger as he softly ran his fingers over the light bruises there. They were the ones he had given her earlier, no doubt, when he had gripped her violently in the height of his climax. He doubted Sakura was aware of them—otherwise they would have been healed already.

He retracted his hand from the smoothness of her skin when the stroking stirred her and hoped she would not wake. To his relief, she merely shifted a bit and mumbled his name quietly while she slipped a hand under her pillow and tugged downwards. Reassured that he hadn't roused her, he exhaled the breath he had been holding. He didn't want to wake her when he had kept her up most of the night already; she needed to rest for her shift at the hospital later on.

Slowly, he trailed his gaze upwards, noticing that although his shirt fell loosely on her it still brought attention to the light curves of her figure. Her hips were snuggly accentuated by the material, probably because it had twisted tightly on her with all her shifting, and her small breasts also found themselves highlighted in a similar manner. A lazy smirk twisted at his lips as he thought about how easy it would be to take her while she was like this.

His blood simmered with heat, but Sasuke pushed the feelings away before he could engage into any wanton behavior. He had to remind himself that she needed her sleep and that there would be time for all that later.

His dark, onyx pools pulled themselves to her face, examining her slumbering features carefully. She always looked her most peaceful when asleep with that delicate face bared of any frown lines, that lightly parted pink mouth, and cute little nose. Her short chopped pink locks were splayed around her in such a way that she looked like an absolute angel.

He adored this girl—no, no, this _woman_—to no end; more than words could ever explain. He couldn't remember when exactly he had fallen for her—it had been a gradual thing, really. At some point after his return, she had somehow, someway, captured his tattered heart in her warm healing, little hands and managed to make him fall slowly, but irrevocably, in love with her.

To be fair, Sasuke wasn't very surprised when he realized what happened. It made sense, to him, to fall for the pink haired girl with the warm smiles, sparkling green eyes and generous heart; for the only girl who had ever accomplished getting under his skin; for the only one who had ever been able to fill his lonely existence.

He supposed he might've even begun falling for Sakura before he left Konoha.

_(she was, and had always been, his greatest promise to happiness.)_

And yet even that wasn't enough for him to be reassured everything would be okay when the news of their relationship would come out.

He knew it wasn't fair to her; he knew he had made her wait long enough. Most of, if not all, her teenage years were wasted on hopes that he would someday return her feelings, and when he had returned to Konoha, he unwillingly stomped on them even more. He broke her without ever really being aware of it.

That is, before he found out she had never stopped loving him.

…

**Not so long**

**after he came back**

…

_It had been a couple weeks after he returned, maybe even a month or so. The tensions his return brought had finally died down for the most part, thanks to Naruto. They were all finally starting to become comfortable around each other again; ready to start healing their thoroughly strained bonds. He, Naruto and Sakura had just finished an outing at Ichiraku (Kakashi had been on a mission) and they (well, Naruto) had decided to walk home together. _

_It had been a great night for them, full of laughter and quirky smiles as they caught up with their lives. Sasuke had even smirked a few times. There were no mentions of his betrayal or the hurt that they had been through, only happy memories of the good old days and terrible inside jokes. They left the street restaurant with light hearts, and not long after Naruto had announced they were walking each other home. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura disagreed with the idea. _

_Logically, Naruto should have been the first to go, seeing as his home was the closest to Ichiraku. But when his building came into view, the blonde made a beeline for the route that led to Sakura's house. Puzzled, Sasuke made to call him out—_

_(he remembered feeling dimly irritated that he wouldn't be alone with his female teammate)_

—_but was stopped by a hand at his shoulder and Sakura's amused gaze. She shook her head and put a finger on her lips, insisting that he say nothing before she smiled all too beautifully. Had she not looked this happy, he would have reminded Naruto of the whereabouts of his apartment without a second thought. Instead, he kept his mouth shut just so he could see Sakura glow with absolute joy a little while longer._

_She did. The whole way to her house, her smile was as radiant as he'd ever seen it be and her eyes shined as bright as the stars. She kept laughing at Naruto's terrible jokes, and he even noticed a light skip in her walk. Sometimes she even nudged his shoulder with her own until her happiness became contagious to him and he felt a smile poking at his lips._

_As they stepped onto her porch, she bid them both goodnights with a hug. She embraced Naruto first, the goofy smile still present on her lips, and it was evident they had done so many times judging by how comfortable they seemed. When they pulled back, Sakura mussed the blonde's hair and teased him about something which made him blush and grin shyly. Sasuke had a feeling that a certain dark haired girl was the cause, since he had been hanging around her quite a lot these days and always seemed to talk about her._

_Sakura then turned and started towards him and he stiffened. Ever since the massacre, it had become increasingly difficult for him to return affectionate gestures or even allow people in his personal space. For this reason, he didn't know what to do when Sakura hugged him. The logical part of his brain told him he simply had to wrap his arms around her but he didn't think he could do that without making it all awkward. So Sasuke settled for gently putting a hand on her hair._

_He was relieved when she sighed contentedly against him. But then very softly, so only he could hear, she whispered his name in a tone so full of emotion that he was left surprised. He went to pull back so he could see her face while the question "what's wrong?" burned on the tip of his tongue, but was left utterly and completely stunned when she quietly confessed to him, the words "I still love you" etching themselves into his mind forever. _

_And then she started trembling ever so lightly, her hands gripping the material of his shirt tightly, and he realized she was terrified of his response. Terrified of what he might say or do; terrified she might have just completely ruined whatever friendship they had just started building again. The knowledge made him want to smile._

_Closing his eyes, Sasuke buried his hand in her hair and brought his free one to her waist to pull her closer. "Sakura," he had murmured. "…Thank you."_

_The words had barely finished leaving his mouth before he was pulling away from her and already stepping down from her porch. Naruto had already come down and was looking at them both with a bemused expression. Clearly, he couldn't understand what had just gone down between the two of them. He exclaimed something loudly when Sasuke started walking down the path to his home without bidding her goodbye and frowned when the broody man stopped in his tracks and turned his head lightly. It took a little moment before he turned halfway and looked directly into her glassy forest eyes, gazing at her with a look that seemed both apologetic and grateful. He bid a quiet goodnight, then called to Naruto._

_Sakura no longer looked like she was about the cry—having understood the look they shared—and Sasuke was glad about that._

_What he wasn't glad about, though, was Naruto's near constant pestering about what had happened and whether or not he liked Sakura now while they walked down the path to Sasuke's home._

_Admittedly, hitting him upside the head a few times did help get rid of some of that frustration and made the trip bearable. _

…

**Back**

**to present**

…

He was careful around her after that, choosing his words sensibly and always making sure that he never pushed her away in a rude manner. His voice was softened when she came around and his gaze became hesitant. He was a gentler, kinder man towards her… but he remained closed off. He didn't want to hurt her again. _She deserves better_, he remembered thinking. _She has always deserved better than me._

And she did, really. She deserved so much better than him.

Sakura deserved a _good_ man. Someone honest and funny; someone who could actually satisfy her needs for affection; someone who wouldn't be afraid to kiss her in public; someone who wasn't hated by the village; someone she could trust and who actually deserved her love.

She didn't deserve _him_: the traitor, the killer, the untrusted and guarded, the arrogant, selfish bastard who ruined his team's lives.

But he wanted her. He _needed_ her. She was the only woman he could spend his life with; the only woman he could ever _love_. There was no one but her—he didn't want anyone else.

What was he to do? If he came through publicly about their relationship, there could be dire consequences. Sakura had warned him the council wouldn't be happy if ever they would start a relationship—the very reason she was pushing him away when he was trying to pull her in.

_(__I'm one of the most trusted kunoichi of this village, a medic nin, and they would not stand the mere thought of me being with you. They will __kill__ you if ever we do this, Sasuke-kun.")_

And yet he had pushed forward and ignored her words, his mind set on the only thing he wanted: to be with her. But when the months passed and the idea of keeping their relationship a secret started tiring her, he realized how selfish he had been and how Sakura was only trying to protect him. He realized how badly the world could react to the knowledge of them being together.

That fear was scratched out, however, when the news of his official reinstatement in Konoha came around. He didn't have a clean slate yet since his betrayal and role in the Akatsuki weren't to be taken lightly, but it seemed his part in helping to end the Fourth Shinobi World War by allying himself with Konoha had been enough to prove his loyalty. Also, Tsunade's strong influence had probably been an asset to his pardon as well. However, he still had to be on probation for another year and was denied of any missions for six months.

And yet their relationship remained a secret and Sakura started hurting worse. She couldn't understand why he insisted on their secrecy and he offered no other explanation than not being ready. He never told her it was because he was afraid of not being good enough for her, and of what the others would say. He never told her it was because he was afraid they could say things that would make her realize just how much she needed someone better.

But he couldn't always keep quiet, he knew that. Sakura's heart wouldn't be able to take it. If he didn't come to a decision soon, he knew he would lose her. She was tired and nearly broken, exhausted by all the waiting and arguments.

"Sasuke-kun…" the woman beside him murmured, a soft smile curling at her lips. "You're amazing."

His felt his breath catching at her words.

"Sakura…" he whispered, unaware of the light blush on his cheeks.

She thought he was amazing? _Him_? The one who betrayed her and threw away her love for a future full of darkness? The one who tried to kill her twice? The one who incessantly broke her heart?

_After all that's happened between us… _he thought, his gaze softening. _After everything, she thinks of me as an amazing man._

He couldn't describe the incredible warmth that settled inside him at the thought, or the way his heart seemed to soar high up into the sky… all he could tell was that he really, really, _really_ loved this woman. And he needed to tell her the truth.

She would understand, he knew that now.

Leaning over her sleeping body, Sasuke dipped down to kiss her cheek tenderly, a tiny smile grazing his lips in response to hers. "I'm ready," he whispered, thinking to himself he would never afford to lose her.

Sleep came easy that night, now that his mind was at ease. Tomorrow, everything would change… but he knew it would be alright.

* * *

_Darling_,

I **won't** let you **go**.

* * *

_SO LIKE, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES IN LIKE A YEAR BUT… JUST SO YOU KNOW I'M NOT GIVING UP ON ANY OF THEM._

…_yeah. Had to put that in capitals. LOL. I honestly have no clue why it took so long. I mean, in my mind it's never that long. In my mind, it's only been a couple months. But truth is, most of them haven't been updated in a year. I think the last time I updated was in… November? I don't know. Well, for another story, I mean. God, I ramble so much._

_ANYWAY. I'm kind of eager to finish this story because it kind of took over and I've still absolutely no idea how to handle it anymore. I know what my general idea was, but I don't really know what I wanted to do exactly. Like the specific little plot. But I THINK I may have found something. And I hope I don't mess that up. Because this story is starting to get really shitty. I'm not even denying it. O-O BUT I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON IT._

…_AND I REALLY NEED A CLASS ON VERB TENSES, JESUS. SOMETIMES I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF. LOL. _

_I hope you still enjoyed, though. I can tell you I had a hell of a hard time writing this. Especially the ending of that first scene. It was all supposed to end kind of playfully, but I found there was no way to do that after their conversation. Yeaaah. Also, the ending of this chapter is like the CHEESIEST THING EVER. _

_I also hope you enjoyed the bit of their backstory and how they truly began! _

_So… I will try not to take so long again? (IT'S BEEN LIKE TWO YEARS I HADN'T UPDATED THE STORY. WTF.)_

_Pleased leave a review, they do really inspire me to write. :)_

**DeepPoeticGirl**


End file.
